Reencontrando o amor
by 2191Little Angel - chan
Summary: Eles se conheceram no colegial onde viraram inimigos, 10 anos depois eles se encontram novamente e descobrem algo mais dentro deles INU&KAG, MIR&SAN, SESSHY
1. reencontro

OI to eu aqui com mais uma fic e espero que gostem.

_BOA LEITURA_

S2 S2 S2 ---- S2 S2 S2

Eu caminhava lentamente pela rua nao me importando com a leve chuva que comecava a cair tinha sido um dia formidavel, pra comecar perdi meu emprego, segundo meu namorado acabou comigo, o engracado e que perdi meu emprego por que me neguei a dormi com meu chefe e perdi meu namorado porque meu chefe disse que eu era boa de cama e quer saber o panaca acreditou, eu ainda nao acredito que ele ainda se diz ser um youkai, mais tambem eu peguei pesado quando ele ousou me chamar de vadia espero que ele nao possa mais ter filho, com esse pensamento dei um pequeno sorriso de lado e vc pode me chamar de doida mais apesar de tudo que aconteceu eu estou feliz, continuei caminhando distraida ainda nao me importando com o agora temporal que caia, mais cai de bunda no chao quando alguem esbarrou em mim com tudo e eu vi um bucado de coisa caindo no chao.

#Hei olha por onde anda garoto.# ouvi uma voz masculina, grave e sensual que me fez ergue a cabeca rapidamente encontrando olhos dourados e surpresos. Bom ai vc me pergunta por que ele me confudio com um garoto? Eu respondo estava usando um bone, uma blusa do meu irmao que era enorme e uma calca do mesmo eu realmente estava parecendo um moleque, me levantei vendo que o homem continuava surpreso pela questao de eu ser uma mulher. Ah ai vem outra pergunta o que eu estava fazendo vestida daquele jeito? Simples meu irmao e bem brincalhao, mais e mais dezastrado que eu e por puro passe de magica errado ele fez minhas roupas evaporarem. Ops! eu acho que esqueci de mencionar ne? Mais eu sou uma bruxa que esta temporariamente sem os poderes por ter retrucado o que meu irmao fez so que eu fui pega em fraglante diferente dele e sabem o que dizem ne sem prova sem punicao. #Mais vc e uma garota? ouvi ele sussurrar estupefado.

#Ah eu acho que sim. # disse meio sem graca, pois o cara era um gato ou cachorro sabe ele tem caninos e garras que acompanha as orelhas kawaii caninas no topo da cabeca e para acabar comigo ele tinha um corpo de um Deus.

#Ah ta desculpa e que vc nao... ah... # ele parecia sem jeito e tava ficando completamente molhado por que o guarda-chuva dele voou longe e acho que o meu azar e contagioso um carro passou bem em cima do objeto, ri levemente para ele que estava com a pele levemente rosada achei tao fofo quase me derreti eu disse quase ja me basta um youkai na vida eu aprendi a licao.

#Acho melhor sairmos da chuva. # disse levemente me abaixando e pegando as coisas que ele deixara cair, ele me ajudou. #Eu sei que nao nos conhecemos mais eu moro aqui perto e nao seria bom ficar aqui... eu acho. # disse meia sem jeito.

#Obrigada mais eu cheguei aonde queria. # disse e eu entreguei as coisas para ele e sabe foi engracado quando nos viramos para o mesmo predio e comecamos a seguir na mesmo direcao.

#Eu moro aqui. # dissemos juntos.

#Vc mora aqui? # novamente juntos e aquilo me pareceu patetico e acho que pra ele tambem, pois comecou a rir junto comigo.

#So falta me dizer que mora na cobertura. # ele disse ainda rindo.

#Mais eu moro na cobertura. # disse olhando para ele.

#Desde... # ele comecou, mais o porteiro o interrompeu.

#Boa noite senhor Taisho, senhorita Higurashi. # ele disse educadamente no chamando pelos nossos sobrenomes.

#Boa noite Houjo. # respondemos em coro novamente.

#Acho que deveriamos parar com isso. # ele disse enquanto entravamos no elevador.

#Concordo. # disse sorrindo vendo ele retribuir com um pequeno e... timido sorriso? Nesse exato momento vcs nao sabem o que houve e bom acertou quem disse que o elevedar parou e este parou tao bruscamente que me jogou para cima do... ei espera um pouco a energia sinistra dele e menor que a de um youkai entao isso quer dizer que ele e um hanyou, certo? Bom voltando a historia eu fui jogada contra ele que pela surpresa do impacto caiu e me levou junto fazendo com que eu ficasse caida sobre ele e sabe eu senti minha pele esquentar e bom com certeza eu estava mais do que vermelha naquele momento e sabe no processo meu bone caiu e bom eu vi ele arregalar os olhos la vem bomba.

**S2 S2 S2 ---- S2 S2 S2**

Bom meu dia estava a mesma rotina de sempre acorda trabalhar e ir para casa, mais ai meu carro quebrou e eu como fui o ultimo a sair nao pude pegar carona com ninguem entao fui a pe mesmo em seguida comecou a chover e eu dei gracas a Deus por ter trago um guarda-chuva aquele dia, mais ai tudo aconteceu eu esbarrei em alguem que eu achei ser um garoto.

#Hei olha por onde anda garoto. # disse meio irritado ao ver tudo que eu segurava voar pra tudo que e lado, mais quando vi ele levantando a cabeca eu descobri que era ela e bom ela era linda e eu a olhei com supresa seus olhos eram em um tom prateado o que me surpreendeu e muito e so entao tambem reparei nas roupas coladas dando ideia de como o corpo dela era bem formado se e que me entendem ela com certeza parecia ter tudo em cima.#Mais vc e uma garota? # consegui sussurrar estupefado.

#Ah eu acho que sim. # ouvi ela dizer meio sem jeito o que so a deixava mais bela.

#Ah ta desculpa e que vc nao... ah... # disse, na verdade nao sabia o que dizer estava completamente sem jeito por ter confudido aquela deusa com um garoto.

#Acho melhor sairmos da chuva. # ela disse calma se abaixando para pegar minhas coisas eu nada disse simplesmente me abaixei e a ajudei. #Eu sei que nao nos conhecemos mais eu moro aqui perto e nao seria bom ficar aqui... eu acho. # ela falou completamente envergonhada Deus assim e muita tentacao.

#Obrigada mais eu cheguei aonde queria. # respirei fundo antes de lhe dizer isso e bem fomos na mesma direcao o que eu achei estranho.

#Eu moro aqui. # dissemos juntos.

Bom o resto vcs sabem ne nao preciso repetir ficamos preso no elevador ela caiu sobre mim e tal e o bone dela caiu tambem acho que e dai que eu devo continuar certo? Ela ficou tensa eu senti ja que ela estava sobre mim, mais eu acho que eu naquele momento estava com os olhos mais do que arregalados ela... ela tinha orelhas de cachorro como as minhas so que negras e em um ato inesperado eu diria para nos dois eu ergui uma de minhas maos e toquei uma das orelhas dela que tremeram sobre o toque e senti a macies dela sobre meus dedos e eu pudo observar ela fechar os olhos suspirando deliciada com aquilo, eu ri levemente e com a outra mao acariciei a face ligeiramente gelada por causa da chuva, de repente o elevador deu um solavanco e parou novamente mais desta vez a luz apagou.

#Otimo. # ouvi ela sussurrar ironica enquanto se levantava e se escorava em uma das paredes metalicas do elevador.

#Eu nao tinha notado que vc era uma... # eu comecei apos um tempo de silencio pude ver que ela me olhou e deu um leve sorriso se levantando e apertou um botao que havia um pouco acima de mim o que fez uma luz amarelada se acender iluminando um pouco o local e se sentou ao meu lado suspirando levemente.

#Eu nao tenho energia sinistra, quer dizer ela nao e percepitivel. # disse me olhando.

#Mais como? # perguntei curioso e ela me pareceu pensar um pouco.

**S2 S2 S2 ---- S2 S2 S2**

Parei e pensei um pouco nao podia dizer que era por eu ser uma bruxa, isso mesmo minha energia sinistra e diminuida por causa de minhas habilidades que nao se poderia dizer humanas , bom se eu dissesse a verdade provavelmente ele me chamaria de louca e eu nao teria como provar entao acho que uma pequena mentira nao faz mal ne? Eu posso nunca mais ve-lo. Afinal namorei por dois anos sem que meu namorado ao menos suspeitasse de meu dom.

#Eu nao sei. # respondi tentando ser o mais verdadeira possivel o que pareceu funcionar ja que ele nao comentou nada sobre isso.

#Desde quando vc mora aqui? # ele perguntou novamente.

#Me mudei ontem. # eu disse aliviada pela mudanca de assunto.

#Bem acho que vamos ser vizinhos entao seja bem vinda. # ele disse estendendo a mao para mim em um comprimento cordial.

#Obrigada. # respondi educada.

#Como vc se chama? # ele perguntou calmo.

#Kagome Higurashi, e vc? # ja estava me roendo de curiosidade.

#Inuyasha Taisho. # ele disse e eu me lembrei de algo que me fez fechar a cara, nao pode ser o mesmo, sabe eu acho que eu nao contei que eu nasci humana ne? Pois e eu nasci humana, mais ai como eu me tornei uma hanyou? Eu fui amaldicoada o que tambem explica ele nao ter sentido a energia sinistra.

#Me diz Inuyasha vc nao estudou no Touday, estudou? # perguntei receosa.

**S2 S2 S2 ---- S2 S2 S2**

Eu olhei para ela e a examinei Higurashi, vaculhei minha memoria e me lembrei de uma Higurashi o que me fez sorrir abertamente o que a fez emburrar a cara e voltar para o lugar que ela estava antes com os bracos cruzados.

#Entao vc e a menina que eu encarnava na escola? # perguntei zombeteiro o que pareceu nao ter amenizado a situacao e pela cara dela eu estava certo, ela nao respondeu e eu me lembro bem de que quando eu namorava a Kikyo eu vivia mexendo com ela, mais ela tambem nao era nenhuma santinha apesar de sempre parecer uma eu odiava ela por sempre conseguiu me humilhar e coisas estranhas sempre aconteciam por isso a apelidei de a esquisita coisa que pegou. #Ora mundo pequeno, veja se nao a minha querida esquisita. # disse isso e vi ela abrir a boca para responder, mais nessa hora o elevador voltou a funcionar e ela se calou simplesmente virou o rosto enquanto se levantava e assim que a porta abriu ela saiu rapidamente deste e foi para a porta de frente para o meu e fecha-la em um baque, o que eu fiz? Sorri ia ser interessante irrita-la. #Seja bem vinda de volta esquisita. # sussurrei enquanto abria a porta.

#IDIOTA. # pude ouvir ela gritar do ap. dela o que me fez sorrir ao se lembrar que ela tinha audicao tao sensivel quanto a minha, mais entao parei ao dar um passo para dentro de casa, espera ai quando nos estudamos juntos ela era humana, mais como pode? Olhei novamente para a porta a frente e franzi a testa, isso e um misterio e misterios merecem ser desvendados, pensei antes de finalmente entrar em casa.

**S2 S2 S2 ---- S2 S2 S2**

Aquele idiota quem ele pensa que e para me chamar de esquisita grrrr, uff se acalma vc nao e mais aquela garota que ele conheceu a alguns anos atras, vcs querem que eu seja mais especifica? Fazem 10 anos que nao nos vemos eu ainda era humana quando nos conhecemos e foi nessa epoca que tudo aconteceu e eu mudei de cidade deixando tudo pra tras em busca de algo que resolvesse meus problemas, com o tempo eu me acostumei e hoje em dia eu nao me importo mais com a minha condicao. Bom mudando de assunto eu nem me apresentei ne? Eu como vcs ja viram me chamo Kagome Higurashi, tenho 26 anos, cabelos pretos com mexas azuladas ou reflexos como preferir, que normalmente eram pretos, olhos prateados, mais que normalmente eram azuis piscinha e bom nao posso dizer nada sobre minha beleza ja que seria algo suspeito.Aff nao vejo a hora de pode ter meus poderes de volta, pena que ainda falta um mes sabe e apesar de saber viver muito bem sem magia eu me sinto meio vazia sem aquele toque especial, suspirei pelo que devia ser a...humm...a sei la sei que to suspirando demais hoje, que saber vou tomar um banho e assim que eu levantou o telefone toca, aposta quanto comigo que e minha mae?

#Alo. # atendo e logo escuto uma barulhera por perto.

#Oi filha como vc esta? # rolei os olhos podia dizer que foi um chute mais eu amo fazer isso e minha intuicao agucada ou entao vcs podem chamar de videncia tambem porque e a mesma coisa.

#Eu vou bem, por que aconteceu alguma coisa? # perguntei meio preocupada ouvindo o vovo gritar com o meu irmao gracas a minha audicao apurada. #Por que o vovo ta gritando tanto? # perguntei mais direta quando minha mae nao respondeu nada.

#Aff. # ouvi minha mae bufa e sai de perto do aparelho sabendo o que viria a seguir e nao e que ela apareceu na minha frente e se eu nao tivesse me afastado pode cre que ela cairia em cima de mim. #Seu irmao e os defeitos dele, ele usou a magia do raio x e acabou usando isso no seu avo que nao achou suficiente ter recebido o mesmo castigo que vc. # ela disse e eu tive que segurar o riso eu queria esta la pra ver isso.

#Mais entao ahn... # comecei ainda segurando o riso o que me dificultou a pronuncia. #Por que a senhora esta aqui? # perguntei respirando profundamente me acalmando.

#Ahn ah ta por isso. # ela falou antes de estralar os dedos e me deixar somente de roupas intimas.

#Mae. #chamei cobrindo ao menos os seios quer dizer nao que precisasse mais era um ato inconsciente sabe.

#Ora querida nao seja boba nao a nada ai que eu ja nao tenha visto. # disse sorrindo levemente.

#Eu sei mae, mais pelo menos podia avisar ne. # disse voltando ao normal como se estivesse vestida.

#Eu sei querida desculpe, mais agora eu tenho que volta antes que seu avo mate seu irmao. # disse pegando o telefone e indo do mesmo modo que veio.

#Eu realmente queria esta la para ve isso. # sussurrei e bom sorrir minha mae havia me poupado o trabalho de me despir eu fui como diria saltitante para a minha amada banheira.

**S2 S2 S2 ---- S2 S2 S2**

Sabe nao sei porque mais eu to pensando muito na minha nova visinha eu sei que a magoei bastante as amigas dela ate me culparam por ela ter ido embora de uma hora para outra e sabe da maior os antigos amigos dela sao meus melhores amigos de hoje que estranho ne? Mais minha vida mudou tanto desde que eu acabei o namoro com a Kikyo e foi para a melhor ela me tratava como um cachorrinho que estava sempre aos pes dela ate que algumas semana depois de Kagome ter sumido da escola eu acabei com um namoro de tres anos e na hora eu nao soube o por que mais hoje em dia foi a melhor decisao que eu tomei. Eus sou Inuyasha Taisho, tenho 27 anos e bom as mulheres dizem que eu sou muito bonito.

**S2 S2 S2 ---- S2 S2 S2**

Fazia uma semana que nao nos encontravamos mais e isso estava maincomodando sabia que ela estava me evitando o que de certo era ate engracado, estava voltando de uma caminhada e ao chegar ao hall do predio encontrei Kagome, esta usava um short curto e colado jeams e uma camiseta do mesmo modo de malha simples branca e pelo corpo suado podia-se ver o belo sutien florido que ela usava, bom com aquelas roupas de moleque eu a podia imaginar como o corpo dela era perfeito agora nao me resta duvidas sobre isso, parei ao ouvir o que Houjo falava.

#A senhorita nao gostaria de sair comigo? # ouvi Houjo perguntar meio nervoso e quase ri quando Kagome comecou a tossir freneticamente, pois ate aquele momento ela estava bebendo agua.

#Como? # ela perguntou enquanto respirava rapidamente apos se recuperar.

#Perguntei se gostaria de sair comigo esta noite? # ele perguntou agora mais receoso, vi Kagome suspirar parecendo pensar na proposta arqueei uma sobrancelha quase vendo-a concorda, mais esta abanou a cabeca levemente negando.

#Muito recente.# ouvi ela sussurrar meio triste.

#O que? # Houjo perguntou.

#Sinto muito Houjo eu nao posso. # disse seria.

#Ah vc tem namorado? # perguntou abaixando a cabeca.

#Tinha. # respondeu ja se virando para ir embora ate dar de cara comigo arregalando levemente os olhos. #Domo. # sussurrou se afastando de mim.

#Domo. # respondi naturalmente, mais estava muito curioso ela me parecia... triste? #Alguma coisa pra mim? # perguntei olhando por sobre os ombros dela encarando Houjo.

#Iie senhor Taisho. # respondeu nervoso.

**S2 S2 S2 ---- S2 S2 S2**

Enquanto Inuyasha falava com Houjo me afastei aquele convite me fez pensar se alguma vez em minha vida eu namorei com alguem por amor, se alguma vez eu soube o que era um beijo de verdade e descobri que nao nunca havia sentido esse sentimento que todos diziam lhe fazer flutuar, me senti triste e disse a mim mesma que nao me arriscaria com mais ninguem ate que tivesse pura certeza sobre meu sentimento e que este fosse reciproco entrei no elevador ainda pensando nisso, sabe nesse momento Inuyasha deve acha que eu estou evitando ele, mais nao e isso nao realmente eu estou sempre a procura de emprego agora e isso esta sendo muito dificil, mais como eu uma garota sem emprego consegue se manter em um dos predios luxuosos e ainda na cobertura? Sabe nunca conheci meu pai mais ele e bem rico ou era ja que ele morreu quando eu ainda era recem nascida, minha mae diz que eu tenho que assumir os negocios da familia e no momento estou pensando seriamente nisso.

#Segura a porta. # ouvi Inuyasha disse mais nao me movi um palmo siquer, este acelerou o passo e conseguiu entrar antes que este se fechasse por completo. #Nao me ouviu bruxa? # ele me perguntou e a simples mensao da palavra me dispertou e logo fiquei nervosa sempre fora assim nunca pude ouvir nada a ver com magia ou algo do tipo.

#Desculpe. # sussurrei nao estava com animo para discuti, ah se ao menos eu ja estivesse com meus poderes de volta teria com que me distrair ao menos.

#O que a com vc bruxa? # ele perguntou colocando a mao sobre minha testa e em seguida na sua para tirar minha temperatura.

**S2 S2 S2 ---- S2 S2 S2**

Ela estava estranha, pensativa, triste e por algum motivo senti ela ficar nervosa, nao sei porque mais nao gostei muito de ve-la assim.

#Nao houve nada Inuyasha, me deixe em paz. # ela pediu afastando a minha mao comecando a ficar emburrada, otimo preferia ela assim.

#O que foi se acha melhor que o Houjo? # perguntei me lembrando da conversa a pouco.

#Pare de encarna em mim Inuyasha nao estamos mais no colegial pare de agir como crianca. # ela disse calma mais por seus olhos podia ver claramente a raiva que ela sentia, pois seus olhos estavam em chamas.

#Falando em colegial ate onde eu sei naquele tempo vc era humana, ne nao? # falei olhando-a de cima a baixo.

#Como sabe? Ate onde eu sei vc nem reparava em mim. # ela disse levantando levemente a sobrancelha em um ato tipico meu.

#E eu nao reparava mesmo. # menti levemente eu sempre a olhava dos pes a cabeca quando nos encontravamos. #Mais acho que e meio obvio uma mudanca tao drastica. # disse zombeteiro.

#Aff nao interessa a vc. # disse olhando para o lado.

#Sabe eu adoro resolver misterios. # disse me aproximando mais dela que me olhou de solavio, ja estava frente a frente com ela nossos corpos quase colados o que deixou nossa diferenca de altura mais aparente ja que ela batia um pouco acima do meu queixo, me abaixei um pouco e sussurrei em seu ouvido de forma sensual. #E eu sempre consigo descobrir. # disse antes de me afastar e sair do elevador vendo que ela tinha arregalado os olhos mais logo os estreitou e saiu do elevador indo para seu ap.

#E o que veremos Taisho. # ouvi ela sussurrar antes de entrar em seu ap.

#Sim Higurashi e o que veremos. # disse sorrindo levemente fazendo o mesmo que ela.

**S2 S2 S2 ---- S2 S2 S2**

Aff estou pensando seriamente pensando em comecar a evita-lo, estava para me sentar quando o telefone tocou e la fui eu atender o telefone.

#Alo. # atendi naturalmente o telefone.

#Oi maninha como vc ta? # perguntou animado ao outro lado da linha.

#Sem meus poderes. # respondi do mesmo modo que ele, nao costumavamos brigar como os outros irmaos eram ate bem calmos e bricalhoes.

#Somos dois. # ele disse soltando um suspiro. #Mamae ta te chamando para vir para o templo para ajudar ela a fazer o almoco por que vem alguns socios da empresa aqui. # ele dispejou em um folego so.

#So vou tomar um banho e vou para ai. # disse calmamente.

#Ta bom ate daqui a pouco. # disse ele ja desligando o telefone.

Certo que tal enquanto eu me arrumo contar um pouco sobre minha pequena heranca de familia, sim tudo se resume a palavra bruxa, mais eu sou o que chamam de mestica, ou sangue sujo, como quem ja viu Harry Potter sabe o que quer dizer, meu pai era um humano comum, o errado e que nao chamamos pessoas comuns de troucha simplesmente chamamos de NB sigla para Nao Bruxos, sim Harry Potter exclarece muitas coisas sobre nos, mas nao precisamos de varinha para feiticos simples so para lutas para falar a verdade, nossos livros de magia sao proibidos para outras pessoas e os NB que nao acreditam nao podem ler o que contem neles, sabe um NB pode usar as magias dos nossos livros, por isso neles so contem magias simples as mais dificeis temos que te-los na memoria. Bom acho que isso e o mais importante.

**S2 S2 S2 ---- S2 S2 S2**

Sabe eu tenho um almoco entre socios hoje e nao tava muito afim, ate que meu amigo disse que ia ser na casa dele, nossa empresa foi criada por nossos pais e quando o dele morreu meu pai cuidou de tudo ate ele atingi a maioridade, bom vai esta todo mundo la e eu espero que tudo acabe bem, afinal me lembro que da ultima vez por causa da briga que tive com meu meio-irmao acabamos destruindo muita coisa uff foi um desastre mais sabe que hoje em dia virou piada.

**S2 S2 S2 ---- S2 S2 S2**

#Maninho corta isso pra mim. # pedi ja que ele estava do meu lado sem fazer nada mesmo.

#Claro linda. # disse fazendo o que eu pedi.

#Esse almoco num e de negocios nao ne? # perguntei ao notar que ele estava vestido de maneira deslechada.

#Iie e so uma reuniao de familias. # disse calmo.

#Hum sei. # respondi voltando minha atencao para a comida.

**S2 S2 S2 ---- S2 S2 S2**

Estava na hora e tinha combinado de busca uma amiga da empresa enquanto Sesshoumaru ia com nossos pais cheguei e vi que ja estava 10 minutos atrassado sai junto com a nossa amiga e subi a enorme escada que tinha ali.

#Tinha esquecido essas escadas. # ouvi ela comentar enquanto estavamos no fim desta.

#MAEEEEEEEEEEEE. # paramos na beira escada para ver um garoto de uns 13 anos passou por a gente correndo e apos algum tempo um vulto passou atras dele.

#Aquele nao era o Souta? # ela perguntou e quando ia responder.

# AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH. # o menino gritou voltando na nossa direcao e se jogando em meus bracos e eu por instinto segurei ele. #Inu no nii-chan me ajuda. # ele falou e fiquei surpreso ao ver quem parou na minha frente.

**S2 S2 S2 ---- S2 S2 S2**

Estava tudo pronto e quando pelo que meu irmao falou alguns dos convidados haviam chegado o que significava que vinha mais por ai vi dois homens de porte alto, cabelos prateados e olhos dourados, os dois tambem tinham uma lua no meio da testa assim como riscos nas bochechas, a diferenca era que um tinha cabelos presos e olhos maduros e vivido enquanto o outro tinha os cabelos soltos e seus olhos eram congelantes se e que me entendem, logo ao lado do youkai de cabelos presos vinha uma mulher que aparentava ter a mesma idade de minha mae tinha cabelos tao longos quanto os meus e estes eram castanhos e seus olhos eram violetas.

#Bom Kagome esses sao Inu no Taisho e sua esposa Izayoi e este e Sesshoumaru seu filho mais velho. # Bom nao sei o que eles esperavam da filha do sr. Higurashi mais nao imaginavam encontrar uma hanyou eu diria isso pela cara que eles fizeram ao associarem meu nome.

#Vc e Kagome Higurashi? # Inu no Taisho perguntou ainda meio espantado.

#Hai ela e minha filha. # minha mae respondeu no meu lugar eu dei de ombros.

#Com licenca. # pedi me retirando nao tava muito afim de ouvir a explicacao dela, entao fui para o meu quarto onde encontrei Souta pegando uma bola de cristal que eu tinha em cima da minha escrivaninha e que eu nao tinha levado ainda pro meu ap. afinal nao adiantaria muito sem meus poderes, mais aquilo era demais ele tava jogando pra cima e se ela quebrasse quem receberia broca seria eu. #Souta. # chamei e esse me olhou assustado eu acho que nao mencionei que eu nao sou a mais nova ne? Pois e Souta e o casula ele tem 13 anos ele e legal e assim como nosso outro irmao nao costumamos brigar, mais ai ele saiu em disparada do quarto com a minha bola de cristal ainda na mao. #Mais o que...? # nao completei a frase e sai correndo atras dele esquecendo que eu era uma hanyou eu acelerei muito e acho que fiquei como um vulto de tao rapido que tava correndo, mais ai o pestinha e esperto ele sabe desviar rapido e com minha velocidade e dificil mudar o curso, mais ai eu parei de repente e parei certinho ja que normalmente eu tinha que voltar alguns passos e a verdade eu nao corria fazia era tempo.

**S2 S2 S2 ---- S2 S2 S2**

Ela estava parada de frente para mim com um vestido simples preto que so prendia abaixo dos seios mais ele nao era de um tecido tao solto que caso o vento batesse ele so balancaria um pouco quase nada e eu tambem nao estava arrumado assim como ele estava vestido como se estivesse em casa. Vi ela abri a boca para falar.

#Kagome? # ela olhou para o lado e sorriu abertamente e sabe nao poderia negar que esse e o sorriso mais lindo que ja vi e...espera como e? Sorriso lindo? Afff nao posso negar que ela e muito bonita mais nao exageradamente ela e so... perfeita? Bom voltando ela ficou agora de frente para a garota que me acompanhava.

#Sango? # ela disse em resposta e Sango simplesmente a abracou sendo retribuida.

#Quanto tempo em miga? # Sango falou apos se separar do abraco, provavelmente ela nao se viram nesses dez anos ela nunca me falou nada.

#Acho que faz uma semana. # Kagome disse incerta e uma gota surgiu na minha cabeca, quer dizer que elas estavam se encontrando normalmente esses anos todos e Sango nunca me disse nada e... espera o que a Kagome te fazendo aqui? Me perguntei apos notar esse pequeno detalhe e quase bati na testa por ter me esquecido desse detalhe. #Domo Inuyasha. # ela disse meio a contra gosto e eu sorri para ela.

#Domo bruxa ah e pare de assustar criancinhas. # falei me lembrando que ainda estava com Souta grudado em mim.

#Nao trate minha irma assim. # ouvi ele falar se soltando de mim e indo para a irma enquanto eu piscava a um minuto ele estava querendo distancia dela e agora a defendia.

#Por que vc correu? # Kagome perguntou com a voz calma como se nao tivesse correndo a pouco na verdade nao demonstrava nenhum tipo de cansaco.

#Pensei que vc fosse brigar comigo. # Souta respondeu abaixando a cabeca.

#So quero que me devolva. # Kagome disse sorrindo docemente e ficando a altura do irmao mais novo.

#Gomen. # ouvi ele sussurrar e estender para Kagome uma bola de crital um pouco menor que uma bola de futsal.

#Nao se preocupe nao estou brava. # disse baguncando o cabelo do irmao.

#Hei. # ele disse afastando a mao dela sorrindo. #Pare de me tratar como crianca. # Souta disse sorrindo abertamente.

#Va para dentro, mamae deve ter se preocupado com sua gritaria. # Kagome pediu levemente.

#Ta bom ate mais Inu no nii-chan, Sango. # disse com um leve aceno de cabeca e entrou correndo para casa.

#Eu tambem vou indo la. # Sango falou ja comecando a ir na direcao do templo. #Vc nao vem? # Sango perguntou para Kagome.

#Iie estou esperando a... # ela comecou a falar e entao olhou para mim e em seguida olhou para tras suspirando. #Pode entrar e levar isso para mim daqui a pouco eu vou. # falou estendendo a bola para ela. #Entregue para minha mae ela sabe o que fazer. # completou quando viu a cara de Sango.

#Certo. # Sango disse e foi para dentro da casa.

**S2 S2 S2 ---- S2 S2 S2**

Vi Sango entrar na casa e quando voltei meu olhar para frente dei de cara com Inuyasha que agora se encontrava a minha frente.

#E vc nao vai entrar? # perguntei fingindo nao me importar com a nossa proximidade.

#Iie, esta querendo se livrar de mim bruxa? # ele perguntou com uma sombrancelha arqueada.

#Como se fosse possivel. #respondi do mesmo jeito que ele, vendo-o dar um passo em minha direcao acabando a distancia que havia entre nos.

#Ora vamos eu sei que vc me ama e sempre me amou. # ele disse perto, muito perto mesmo, senti minha respiracao falhar por um momento antes de voltar acelerada demais para meu gosto.

**S2 S2 S2 ---- S2 S2 S2**

Tive vontade de sorrir quando senti a respiracao dela acelerar com nossa proximidade, mais nao o fiz, pois no momento minha respiracao estava igual a dela o que eu estranhei bastante para falar a verdade, nao era algo que eu poderia dizer comum.

#Nao seja idiota Inuyasha nenhum de nos dois senta nada um pelo outro e vc faz questao de demonstrar isso todo dia. # ela disse quando sua respiracao estava mais calma e dar um passo para tras, mais acabou por tropecar e se nao a tivesse segurado teria caido no chao, ela ficou com o tronco caido e com a pressa acabei ficando enclinada sobre ela deixando nossos rostos ainda mais proximos e nem eu e muito menos ela fizemos questao de nos separar ou por alguma distancia entre nos.

**S2 S2 S2 ---- S2 S2 S2**

Deus o que estava havendo, por que meu coracao esta assim tao acelerado? E por que diabos ele nao se afasta? Senti a respiracao dele em minha face e esta parecia tao rapida quanto a minha.

#Inu.. yasha. # chamei na esperanca de que ele dispertasse e visse a loucura que iamos fazer, mais pelo visto nao funcionou senti os labios dele roscarem sobre os meus fazendo com que eu entre abrisse os labios para ele...

PAFT

Ouvimos o que nos fez dispertar, ele se ajeitou e me levou junto, senti meu rosto esquentar e soube que estava corada e muito olhei para ele novamente antes de olha na direcao do templo e ver Miroku sendo perseguido por Sando, suspirei e balancei a cabeca negativamente.

#Ele nunca vai mudar. # ouvi Inuyasha falar do mesmo modo que eu estava.

#Quando ele ve que nao consiguira conquistar Sango assim ele vai pensar em mudar. # respondi sorrindo, seria melhor esquecer o que quase aconteceu a pouco.

#Vamos bruxa eu to com fome. # disse comecando a me puxar pela mao, devo ter corado novamente, mais pelo visto ele tambem havia decidido esquecer tudo.

#Vc sempre ta com fome baka. # sussurrei vendo-o me olhar serio por sobre o ombro enquanto me puxava para que comecasse a andar ao seu lado.

#Sorte sua que hoe estou de bom humor. # disse sorrindo enquanto me olhava de lado.

#Nota-se. # disse sorrindo do mesmo modo que ele.

**S2 S2 S2 ---- S2 S2 S2**

Bom depois de conseguirem controlar a Sango o almoco foi ate bem tranquilo, se nao fosse pelos olhares que eu e Kagome trocava-mos as vezes, o que era algo estremamente estranho, acho que apos aquele quase beijo alguma coisa mudou e nao sei se estava preparado para isso, mais agora eu queria sentir o gosto completo de seus labios, aquela simples amostra para mim nao pareceu suficiente, olhei mais uma vez para ela que conversava sobre qualquer coisa com a mae e ao fim do almoco descobri que ela era quem havia preparado a maioria das coisas que comi.

#Oh maninha vc ja conseguiu algum outro emprego? # ouvi Miroku perguntar ele era moreno como a irma de olhos azuis escuros e era irmao gemeo de Kagome.

#Iie. # ela respondeu simplesmente, nao sabia desse detalhe.

#Entao o que vc faz toda noite? # Miroku perguntou e eu vi Sango e Kagome engasgarem com a propria saliva o que eu estranhei.

#Nada. # foi a mar de Kagome que respondeu enquanto as tres trocavam olhares cumplices.

#Mas... # Miroku comecou novamente.

#Atrapalho? # ouvimos uma voz feminina na porta e todos olhamos para la.

#RIN. # ouvi Kagome gritar antes da menina correr e literalmente se jogar contra ela em um abraco apertado sendo retribuida pela outra.

#Maninha. # ouvi a menina dizer e olhei para Miroku que estava ao meu lado, este me olhou e entendeu apos algum tempo.

#Somos trigemeos, nunca te disse? # falou naturalmente voltando sua atencao para as duas mocas ainda abracadas. #Hei so dela que vc sentiu falta? # perguntou se levantando e ficando ao lado das irmas.

#Iie tambem senti sua falta. # disse abracando Miroku e depois das apresentacoes Rin se acomodou e voltou para nos acompanhar em conversas banais mais muito animadas, mais esse fato nao me fez esquecer a conversa anterior.

**S2 S2 S2 ---- S2 S2 S2**

Aos poucos todos foram indo embora ate somente sobre eu e Inuyasha ja que Rin iria dormi ali por enquanto, me levantei e comecei a me despedir de todos.

#Se vc quiser posso lhe dar uma carona, afinal moramos no mesmo predio. # ouvi Inuyasha comentar levemente, ele estava calmo, humm calmo demais aposto que so ta preparando o bote, nao se enganem com o rostinho bonitinho dele, ele pode ser muito traicoero quando quer, eu muitas vezes quando menor cai nas conversas dele, mais sabe ja se passaram dez anos alguma coisa mudou posso notar so pelo olhar dele, nao e mais aquele adolescente bobo e pude confirma isso quando nos reencontramos ele se mostrou um perfeito cavalheiro ate que me reconheceu e comecou a agir como antes, ele amadureceu e nao e mais o menininho mimado do colegial e se tornou um homem e que homem aiai... ou acorda ele vivi te chamando de bruxa, mais e dai eu sou mesmo. Oi! Ele nao sabe e ja ta na hora de acorda desse transe.

#Otima ideia. # minha mae falou por mim e tive a nitida impressao de que ela estava me jogando pra ele, dei de ombro e simplesmente concordei.

#Espero vc la embaixo. # disse ja me retirando.

**S2 S2 S2 ---- S2 S2 S2**

Me despedi de todos depois que ela saiu e quando desci a vi encostada em meu carro de bracos cruzados e olhando para baixo, parei olhando-a ficcamente e nao me envergonho em dizer que a estava admirando, ela notou minha presenca e ergueu a cabeca me olhando do mesmo modo que eu, sorriu levemente e eu a correspondi e notei que realmente alguma coisa estava mudando entre nos eu ainda nao sabia o que.

#Vc vai acaba arranhando a pintura. # disse zombeteiro, vi ela sorrir e se afastar do carro e fica frente a frente comigo.

#Como se vc realmente se importasse. # ela sussurrou, sorrir levemente ela definitivamente estava querendo me provocar e eu gostei disso oh gostei muito.

#Hum vc esta certa. # disse e a vi me olhar surpresa e colocar a mao sobre a minha testa e em seguida sobre a sua.

#Vc deve esta doente esta concordando comigo. # disse zombeteira.

#Hai bruxa tem sempre uma primeira vez na vida. # disse tirando a mao dela de minha testa e me encaminhando ate o meu carro sendo acompanhado por ela.

#Se vc diz baka. # sussurrou antes de entrar no carro eu fechei a porta e dei a volta no carro e a viajem toda tentei desvendar algum dos misterios que descobri que ela tinha, mais tudo foi em vao.

**S2 S2 S2 ---- S2 S2 S2**

Ah um mes se passou e eu ja tenho meus poderes de volta e eu Inuyasha paramos mais de brigar ainda trocamos nossos queridos apelidos e algo que virou costume entre nos dois, notei que em meio a essas saidas em grupo um clima diferente nascendo entre Sesshoumaru e minha irmazinha Rin e Miroku e Sango continuam do mesmo modo eu e Inuyasha so saimos os dois juntos porque nao queremos ficar de vela e ele tambem se mostrou um exelente dancarino, mais ainda continua tentando descobrir o que eu escondo, como se eu fosse falar de livre e espontanea vontade vai vendo.

**S2 S2 S2 ---- S2 S2 S2**

Ela insiste com seus misterios o que so aumenta minha curiosidade, ela ultimamente esta feliz hum minha curiosidade aumentou razoavelmente apos isso estou a caminho de meu escritorio e ao chegar adivinhem quem eu encontro.

#Ai Miroku eu ja disse que nao estamos escondendo nada. # Kagome respondeu.

#Nao faca eu usar meus truques para descobrir o que vcs estao tramando. # Miroku disse serio como nunca havia visto.

#Nao ouse se meter comigo. # Kagome ameacou ja levemente irritada. #Nao estrague a surpresa. # ela disse mais calma o que acalmou Miroku.

#Surpresa? # perguntou duvidoso.

#Hai Miroku estamos fazendo uma surpresa e se vc descobrir vai estragar tudo. # dessa vez foi Sango que falou.

#Vcs me conhecem a tempo suficiente para saber que vou tentar descobrir. # Miroku disse desafiador.

#Tente... # Sango comecou.

#... vamos ver se consegue. # Kagome disse e vi Sango se levantar.

#Agora se nos der licenca temos mais o que fazer. # Sango disse enquanto comecava a acompanhar Kagome as duas vinham em minha direcao e eu comecei a andar na hora em que viravam o corredor fazendo Kagome esbarrar em mim e se desiquilibrar, mais por ser uma hanyou o impacto nao foi tao grande.

#Ahn ah Oi Inuyasha. # ela disse apos se recuperar da trombada.

#Oi. # respondi naturalmente e calmo, ficamos nos encarando ate ela ser puxada por Sango.

#Vamos. # Sango disse apressada.

#Ta ja to indo... tchau. # disse antes de o elevador fechar.

#Tchau. # sussurrei ainda olhando para as portas do elevador.

#Daria tudo para descobrir o que elas estao fazendo. # Miroku disse ao meu lado.

#Eu tambem. # disse me virando para Miroku. # Mas vamos deixar para outro dia, algo me diz que isso vai durar um bom tempo. # finalizei retomando meu caminho.

**S2 S2 S2 ---- S2 S2 S2**

#Que olhada foi aquela rumm? # Sango me perguntou enquanto andavamos pela rua, eu abaixei a cabeca e fiquei vermelha com o comentario.

#Eu nao sei Sango, eu simplesmente nao sei. # respondi sinceramente ainda cabisbaixa.

#Me parece amor. # Sango me disse pensativa o que me fez olha-la com olhos arregalados.

#A-a-amo-r? # gaguejei olhando para ela ainda assustada. Amor, mais como? Quando eu me apaixonei, nao mais eu nao to apaixonada de jeito nenhum, nunca ainda mais por Inuyasha Taisho o baka, sem sentimento e... droga tenho que aprender a mentir melhor para mim mesma, ta talvez eu realmente sinta alguma coisa por aquele hanyou mau educado mais nao significa que eu va fazer alguma coisa quanto a isso certo? Certo eu vou ficar na minha calminha se nao pode...

POFT

Ahh tarde demais, a vidracaria da loja ja quebrou... uff droga.

#Fica calma amiga, assim vc acaba com as lojas todas. # Sango sussurrou para mim me puxando para o outro lado da rua, eu acho que nao disse que ela sabia sobre minha familia ser de bruxos, bom acho que Miroku ainda pensa que ela nao sabe porque nunca disse para ele que tinha contado isso pra ela e foi ainda no tempo de colegial afinal ela me viu usando magia nao pude fazer nada ela e minha amiga e nao gosto de usar magias serias em amigos e sempre tive plena confianca nela entao deixei como tava.

#Desculpe e que nao sei sabe eu nao me sinto segura com relacao a esse sentimento. # revalei como me sentia com relacao a essa descoberta.

#Eu sei como vc se sente. # ouvi ela dizendo e olhei para ela que estava seria.

#Ele sente algo por vc Sango so nao esta disposto a um relacionamento agora. # disse enlacando a mao dela.

#Nao vou espera-lo para sempre K-chan. # ela disse ainda seria.

#Vou ver o que posso fazer quanto a isso. # disse sorrindo.

#Serio? # ela me perguntou esperancosa.

#Eu amo meu irmao e sei que a felicidade dele esta ao seu lado. # disse e a vir voltar a sorrir, o que posso dizer? Era a verdade, ele so precisava de um empurraozinho para ver isso e eu daria esse impurraozinho.

#Eu aceito mais so se vc abri seu coracao para o que vier. # ela me impos essa condicao. Bom tenho certeza que eu nao faco o tipo do Inuyasha entao eu acho que nao vai rolar nada.

#Certo. # disse sorrindo e continuamos nosso caminho.

**S2 S2 S2 ---- S2 S2 S2**

Mais um mes se passou e o aniversario de Miroku estava proximo e como consequencia o de Kagome e Rin que estava cada vez mais proxima do meu meio irmao o que todos estavam estranhando os olhares que eles trocavam nas baladas que a gente ia e sempre sumiam e so voltavam na hora que estavamos quase na hora de irmos, eu nao disse nada mais sabia que rolava algo mais entre eles sentia isso pelo cheiro.

Estava saindo do meu ap. e dei de cara com Kagome com a costumeira roupa de caminhada assim como eu, caminhei lentamente ate ela vendo que ela escutava musica e era dancante, pois ela se movia levemente e catarolava mudamente a musica enquanto fechava a porta.

#Deveria guarda isso para mais tarde. # sussurrei em seu ouvido apos tirar um dos fones vendo-a mais se arrepiar do que se assustar, sabe por que disse isso? Simples hoje e sexta e toda sexta virou rotina irmos a alguma boate para nos divertimos e bom eu e Kagome sempre dancavamos para nao ficar segurando vela. Ela se virou sorrindo levemente nao se importando com a proximidade que estavamos.

#Bom dia pra vc tambem Inuyasha. # ela disse e em seguida sorriu como se tramasse algo eu estreitei os olhos e me afastei um pouco.

#Bom dia. # respondi ao complimtento. #Mai se lhe conheco bem diria que esta tramando alguma coisa. # disse me encostando sobre o batente da porta dela arqueando uma sobrasselha.

#Eu to e vc vai me ajudar. # disse ainda sorrindo do mesmo modo.

#E o que eu ganho com isso? # perguntei me aproximando novamente dela.

#A gente pode ver isso depois. # ela sussurrou soprando ar contra minha face e aquela vontade que a muito na sentia voltou eu queria beija-la novamente, mais antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa ela ja se encontrava na frente do elevador chamando-o eu fui ate o lado dela.

#Eu ajudo. # falei ao lado dela. # Mais vou cobrar o meu premio depois. # sussurrei a segunda parte em seu ouvido.

**S2 S2 S2 ---- S2 S2 S2**

#Pode cobrar, mais so se der certo. # disse olhando para ele deixando nossas faces proximas.

#Concordo. # ele disse e se aproximou como se fosse me beijar eu virei o rosto ao ouvir o apito anunciando que o elevador havia chegado e entrei neste sendo acompanhada por Inuyasha que se encostou na parede contraria aporta, colocou as maos nos bolsos e fechou os olhos em uma postura pensativa. #Vc vai continuar me olhando ou vai falar alguma coisa bruxa? # ele perguntou apos um tempo em silencio.

#So estava pensando baka em como as coisas mudaram. # disse naturalmente apos a surpresa.

#Oh bruxa mais uma vez vamos concordar em algo. # disse abrindo os olhos.

#Bom nem tudo mudou. # disse suspirando levemente.

#Hai, nem tudo. # ele disse do mesmo modo que eu o elevador abriu e cada um foi para um lado para fazer nossa caminhada matinal.

**S2 S2 S2 ---- S2 S2 S2**

#Entao Sesshy o que esta rolando entre vc e a Rin? # perguntei ja cansado de esperar eles se revelarem.

#Por que pergunta ja sabe? # ele retrucou.

#Quero saber por que todo esse misterio. # esclareci calmamente.

#Por que ninguem perguntou. # ele respondeu simplesmente e uma enorme gota apareceu em minha cabeca, afinal isso era verdade. #Agora se ja acabou temos mais o que fazer nao e mesmo? # eu simplesmente concordei e sai, na verdade estava curioso para saber o que minha vizinha estava planejando e fiquei assim ate a noite.

**S2 S2 S2 ---- S2 S2 S2**

Bati levemente na porta do ap. vizinho, depois dizem que mulher e que demora a se arrumar suspirei e me encostei na porta ficando de costas para esse que foi aberta de repente e me fez cair, fechei os olhos esperando o impacto que nao veio e ao abrir meus olhos encontrei olhos dourados me encarando intensamente.

#Vc esta bem? # me perguntou suave mais ao mesmo tempo... preocupado?

#Hai. # sussurrei ainda com a respiracao acelerada enquanto ele me ajeitava sem para de me encarar e muito menos tirou a mao de minha cintura quando ja estava em pe.

#Deveria ter mais cuidado bruxa. # disse ja mais zombeteiro.

#Tomarei. # disse sorrindo e emfim olhei para ele que vestia uma blusa social branca com alguns botoes abertos e uma calca jeans largada fora do estilo empresario que ele costumava usar no escritorio, simples e belo. #Vamos? # chamei apos olha-lo e acorda de meu transe.

#Hai. # disse me acompanhando ate o elevador.

**S2 S2 S2 ---- S2 S2 S2**

Entramos no elevador e aprovetei para admira-la, esta usava uma calca jeans colada e uma blusa preta de costas nuas e um decote em "v" que parecia sobreposto caido mostrando mais que so o vale de seus seios e para ser sincero senti ciumes, os cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto acompanhado de uma maquiagem leve a deixando mais que perfeita.

#Entao bruxa o que pretende fazer esta noite? # perguntei quebrando o silencio.

#Ora e algo bem simples... # comecou se virando para mim e me contando tudo que planejava fazer pretendia juntar Sango e Miroku e eu gostei disso e concordei em ajuda-la lembrando que se desse certo ganharia o premio que eu pedisse.

Dei carona para ela ate a boate e ao chegarmos la encontramos todos e assim que chegamos ela chamou Sango para conversarem e sumiram em meio a multidao e logo Rin e Sesshoumaru tambem sumiram me deixando a sos com Miroku.

#Vc gosta da Sango? # perguntei do nada.

#Vc e a segunda pessoa que me pergunta isso hoje. # ele disse me olhando, acho que a primeira deveria ter sido Kagome.

#Mais entao me responda. # pedi para ter certeza que concordaria com esse plano.

#Gosto e faria qualquer coisa por ela. # disse suspirando, entao eu olhei para a pista e vi Kagome acenar para mim.

#Otimo. # disse para mim mesmo.

#O que? # Miroku perguntou eu olhei para ele.

#Vc pode ir ali comigo? # pedi levemente, Miroku me olhou e entao concordou comigo se levantando e fomos na direcao em que Kagome estava.

#Oi maninha onde esta Sango? # Miroku perguntou e Kagome simplesmente sorriu e abriu a porta e eu que estava atras dele o empurrei para dentro da sala escura e em seguida Kagome fechou a porta e passou a chave e olhou para mim sorrindo.

#Nao tente fazer nada maninho so vai poder sair quando algo a mais acontecer. # Kagome disse naturalmente e antes que alguem dissesse alguma coisa Kagome foi indo de volta para as mesas.

**S2 S2 S2 ---- S2 S2 S2**

Estava atravessando a pista de danca ate que Inuyasha puxou meu braco eu olhei para ele surpresa este simplesmente sorriu e me puxou para o centro da pista de danca eu simplesmente me deixei levar e quando chegamos nessa a musica estava no final, ele se posicionol a minha frente.

#Como de costume. # ele disse para mim sorrindo. Sim ja vira-ra costume dancar-mos ao menos uma musica.

#Hai como de costume. # disse de volta.

**[Diddy**

**Last night,**

**I couldnt even get an answer.**

**Tried to call,**

**But my pride wouldnt let me dial.**

**And Im sitting here,**

**With this blank expression.**

**And the way I feel,**

**I wanna curl up like a child.**

**I know you can hear me**

**I know you can feel me**

**I cant live without you**

**God please make me better**

**I wish I wasnt the way I am**

A musica nao era muito acelerada e era perfeita para se dancar juntinho e Inuyasha me puxou levemente colando nossos corpos e eu senti um calafrio ao senti-lo tao perto assim, verdade ja havia-mos dancado juntos varias vezes nesses mais de dois meses mais nada tao junto tao envolvente, ele comecou a me guiar em um ritmo lento mexando os quadris de um lado para o outro de forma sensual me fazendo arfar ao inves de respirar.

**[Keyshia**

**If I told you once, I told you twice,**

**You can see it in my eyes.**

**Im all cried out,**

**Whit nothing to say.**

**Youre everything I wanteed to be.**

**If you could only see,**

**Your heart belongs to me.**

**I love you so much, Im yearning for your touch.**

**Come and set me free,**

**Forever you Ill be,**

**Baby wont you come and take this pain awayyyyy.**

**S2 S2 S2 ---- S2 S2 S2**

A fiz seguir meu ritmo e logo senti a tensao dos musculos dela irem embora enquanto ela se deixava levar por mim que a fiz descer ate o chao junto a mim com os corpos ainda colados ela simplesmente sorriu e comecou a cantarolar a musica baixinho enquanto dacavamos essa musica com batidas envolvente, separei nossos corpos e a fiz rodar com minha mao em sua cintura a puxando de volta em seguida ainda rebolando dando leves passos para frente e para tras com as testas agora coladas podendo sentir a respiracao acelerada dela sobre minha face, sobre meus labios e pude ver que os dela se encontravam entre abertos e eu inconscientemente a puxei para mais perto nao deixando muita distancia entre nos acho que poderia dizer que a unica coisa que estava separado era nossos labios e se continuasse assim eu mudaria isso rapidinho.

**[Diddy**

**Last night,**

**I couldnt even get an answer.**

**Tried to call,**

**But my pride wouldnt let me dial.**

**And Im sitting here,**

**With this blank expression.**

**And the way I feel,**

**I wanna curl up like a child.**

**[Keyshia**

**I need you,**

**And you need me.**

**This is so plain to see,**

**And I will never let you go and,**

**I will always love you so.**

**I will...**

**If you could only see,**

**Your heart belongs to me.**

**I love you so much, Im yearning for your touch.**

**Come and set me free,**

**Forever you Ill be,**

**Baby wont you come and take this pain awayyyyy.**

A respiracao dela ficava cada vez mais acelerada e estava gostando de saber que eu estava causando isso, me sentia orgulhoso porque sabia que no momento muitos homens tinham vontade de me matar por eu simplesmente esta dancando com a mulher mais perfeita dessa boate, ela lentamente virou de costas para mim nao fazendo nenhuma questao de separar nossos corpos, enquanto uma de sua maos me segurava a nuca acariciando-a levemente.

**[Diddy**

**Last night,**

**I couldnt even get an answer.**

**Tried to call,**

**But my pride wouldnt let me dial.**

**And Im sitting here,**

**With this blank expression.**

**And the way I feel,**

**I wanna curl up like a child.**

**S2 S2 S2 ---- S2 S2 S2**

Estava me perdendo naquela danca meu corpo estava leve e todas a nossa volta pareciam ter desaparecido ele me virou na mesma lentidao ao qual eu havia feito e me fez incrinar o tronco para tras e logo me fazia voltar enquanto ele descia e fez isso ate chegar o fim da musica.

**[Diddy**

**Tell me the words to say,**

**To make you come back,**

**And work me like that.**

**And if it matters Ill rather stay home,**

**With you Im never alone.**

**Dont want to wait till youre gome,**

**Let me be, just dont leave me.**

Ao fim da musica nao fizemos questao nenhuma de nos soltarmos e entao olhei na direcao em que havia deixado Sango e Miroku e a porta estava aberta e eles estavam proximos a essa se beijando, bom minha magia so seria desfeita se tudo dito la dentro fosse verdadeiro.

**S2 S2 S2 ---- S2 S2 S2**

Vi ela olhando para um certo ponto da boate e a segui vendo Sango e Miroku se beijando sorrir e olhei para ele que ainda estava em meusa bracos, podia ver o suor em seu pescoco e apostaria que estava como ela, ainda sorrindo me aproximei do ouvido dela ja que ainda estava olhando na mesma direcao que antes.

#Acho que eu tenho direito ao meu premio agora. # sussurrei em seu ouvido e na hora ela virou o rosto para mim, como se lembrasse que ainda estava em meus bracos sua respiracao voltou a acelerar, mais nao fez questao de se afastar.

**S2 S2 S2 ---- S2 S2 S2**

Ouvi ele sussurrar em meu ouvido e me lembrei que ainda estava junto a ele e virei o rosto para encara-lo deixando nossos rostos como quando dancava-mos e com isso meu coracao deu um salto e minha respiracao voltou a acelerar.

#E o que vc quer como premio? # consegui perguntar apos algum tempo ainda sem me afastar dele, por algum motivo sentia seguranca nos bracos dele e desejava ficar assim para sempre, sai de meus devaneios ao sentir uma das maos dele tocar minha face em uma leve caricia que me arrepiou por inteiro... Droga como um simples toque pode causar tudo isso em mim, suspirei e fechei os olhos estasiada com o cheiro dele, sabe sempre achei nojento homem suado mais ele o suor dele fazia com que seu cheiro ficasse mais forte o cheiro masculo e harmonioso que eu nunca havia sentido em nenhum outro homem, abri os olhos somente para ver que nossas faces estavam coladas.

**S2 S2 S2 ---- S2 S2 S2**

Roscei levemente meu nariz no dela deixando nossos labios a centimetro de distancia, vi ela entre abrir os labios e sorri com a reacao dela.

#Eu que isso. # sussurrei antes de colar nossos labios eu roscei levemente os meu no dela apreciando o gosto passei a lingua vendo-a me pedir mudamente para que eu a beijasse de verdade e lentamente sem colar nosso labios que ainda so se roscavam busquei sua linguam acariciando-a fazendo estremecer em meus bracos e nao resistindo mais beijei-a de verdade descobrindo cada canto daquela boca que a tempos queria provar, as maos dela subiram para minha nuca apertando e acariciando, eu me senti arrepiar com a atencao e por mim o mundo poderia acabar aqui e agora que eu nao me importaria, mordi levemente os labios dela antes de toma-lhe a boca novamente em um beijo extremamente possessivo ao qual ela correspondeu na mesma intensidade.

**S2 S2 S2 ---- S2 S2 S2**

Deus eu senti o mundo parar e o chao abrir sobre os meus pes fazendo com que eu me agarrasse mais a ele aproveitando cada minuto, cada segundo daquele beijo que me levou ao paraiso, me levou para o ceu alem das estrelas senti meu folego comecar a faltar, mais nada fiz para afasta-lo.

#O que vc ta fazendo com essazinha? # ouvi a pergunta cinica e Inuyasha se afastou de mim para ver quem era.

**S2 S2 S2 ---- S2 S2 S2**

#Kikyo. # disse surpreso vendo a mulher ali com roupas vulgares.

#Ora amor assim parece que nao nos vemos a seculos, quando na verdade nos vimos hoje mais cedo quando vc disse que iria conseguir tudo que queria com essazinha. # ela disse e eu arregalei os olhos.

**S2 S2 S2 ---- S2 S2 S2**

Olhei para Inuyasha esperando que vinhesse algum tipo de explicacao, coisa que nao veio, olhei novamente para Kikyo, quer dizer que ele queria brincar comigo como fazia no tempo do colegial? Me perguntei e senti as lagrimas virem ao meus olhos mais as espantei deixando a raiva dominar, olhei novamente para Kikyo, que se foda estreitei os olhos e estralei os dedos o que fez a roupa da Kikyo se rasgar em pedacos e tudo que ouvi antes de dar as costas foi o grito que ela deu, sai daquela boate e estralei os dedos novamente e desapareci dali antes que fizesse mais alguma besteira. Me transferi diretamente para meu quarto onde cai diretamente na cama e nao querendo chorar dormi tentando nao pensar em nada.

**S2 S2 S2 ---- S2 S2 S2**

Meu niver era amanha o que significava que desde aquela noite na boate ja fazia quase um mes e ele nao me procurara para dar nenhuma explicacao, talvez fosse realmente verdade.

DING DONG

Ouvi a campanhia e fui atender e ao abri a porta dei de cara com quem eu menos queria encontrar em toda a minha vida.

#Oi gatinha nao me convida para entrar? # o desgracado perguntou com um sorrisinho sensual e eu tive vontade de dar um soco nele, tinha acabado de acorda e esta so de camisola curta e de tecido leve, vi ele me comer com os olhos.

#Nao na minha casa so entra quem e bem vindo. # disse o mais fria que pude.

#Pow gata vim aqui te pedi desculpa e assim que vc me trata. # ele disse o mais sonso possivel.

#Em primeiro lugar Kouga nao devia nem ter desconfiado, agora da o fora. # disse ainda mantendo meu tom, ele pegou meu braco com forca me machucando um pouco e fez com que eu me aproximasse dele.

#Ninguem me dispensa gatinha vc nao vai ser a primeira, ainda mais eu nunca te tive na minha cama. # ele disse e meus olhos se escureceram, senti odio e nojo do youkai lobo a minha frente e o repeli com minha energia fazendo-o bater na parede amassando-a com a forca que usei.

#Suma se ainda quiser ter sua dignidade ao sair daqui. # rosnei sentindo todo meu sangue pulsar ouvi uma porta abrindo e Miroku aparecer nessa junto a Inuyasha.

#Que tipo de monstro e vc? # ouvi Kouga perguntar e senti temor em sua voz o que me satisfez.

#Me tornarei seu maior pesadelo se nao me deixar em paz. # rosnei novamente e ia avancar quando meu irmao me segurou e deixando Kouga indo embora.

#Me larga. # ordenei ainda furiosa.

#Minha irma nao e assim. # ele disse e de repente foi como se meu sangue parace e eu comecei a respirar rapidamente como se tivesse prendido a mesmo por muito tempo, cai no chao me sentindo fraca levando meu irmao junto. # K-chan? Vamos maninha responda. # ele me pediu.

#Eu queria mata-lo. # sussurrei antes de ver tudo escurecer e eu perde a consciencia.

**S2 S2 S2 ---- S2 S2 S2**

#O que deu nela? # perguntei ao Miroku vendo Kagome em minha cama ainda inconsciente.

#Kouga era o ex-namorado dela que acabou tudo com ela por que o chefe disse que ela era boa de cama. # olhei para ele surpreso e ele me repreendeu so com um olhar tambem. # Mais o chefe a tinha demetido no mesmo dia porque ela se negara a dormi com ele. # continuou ainda me repreendendo com olhar. #Foi no dia que vcs se reencotraram. # ele disse e sorriu levemente olhando para a irma. #Por causa do Kouga ela disse nao se apaixonar tao cedo, mais de acordo com Sango ela nao pode fugir de vc. # ele disse e arregalei os olhos. # Kagome nao vai admitir tao facil ainda mais depois do mau entendido da boate, ela acumulou odio e isso se liberou, sabe isso pode acontecer com vc seu sangue youkai se poe a cima de sua consciencia, mais como Kagome nao nasceu hanyou ela ainda tem leve consciencia, mais mesmo assim para ela nao e dificil perde o controle. # terminou a explicacao e viu Kagome se mexer na cama. #Por que vcs nao conversao? # perguntou acariciando a face da irma que ja havia abertoos olhos e olhava ao redor.

#Gomen. # ela pediu para ele com os olhos marejados.

#Ele e um canalha maninha nao lhe merecia mesmo. # ele respondeu levemente ainda acarinciando-lhe a face. # Vou deixa-los a sos. # falou se levantando e trancando a porta por fora. # Se vcs nao se importam so estou revidando.# disse quando ja estava com a porta trancada nos lembrando do que fizemos na boate.

**S2 S2 S2 ---- S2 S2 S2**

Apos meu irmao fechar a porta olhai para Inuyasha que tinha a cabeca baixa assim como as orelhas, me levantei de forma tao rapida que minha cabeca rodou e eu gemi levemente e logo Inuyasha estava na minha frente com os olhos dourados preoculpados me encarando.

#Eu acho que lhe devo uma explicacao nao e mesmo? # ele sussurrou acariciando minha face, nao fiz nada para fugir do toque na verdade isso me tranquilizava. # Terminei com Kikyo ainda quando estava no colegial e ela prometeu vinganca por que fiz isso na frente de todos... # ele comecou e eu nao disse nada para atrapalha-lo. # ...e acho que a vingaca dela vai ser perfeita se eu nao consegui seu perdao. # ele disse olhando-me nos olhos.

#Por que faz tanta questao de meu perdao? # perguntei levemente vendo-o se sentar ao meu lado na cama.

**S2 S2 S2 ---- S2 S2 S2**

Boa pergunta, eu sei como responde-la afinal antes de beija-la la na boate eu sabia que meu coracao tinha escolhido sua dona e esta estava ao meu lado.

#Se eu disser que eu te amo vc acredita? # perguntei sorrindo e olhando para ela que tambem me olhava.

#Vc nao se importa? # ela perguntou e eu sabia porque, pois Mirku me contara la na boate mesmo apos fazer todos esquecerem o insidente.

#Iie. # resondi seguro.

#Entao eu acreditaria se vc fosse mais direto. # ela falou rindo e meu coracao se acalmou para logo em seguida polar em felicidade.

#Eu te amo. # disse naturalmente e a puxei para um beijo sem lhe dar chance de responder.

**S2 S2 S2 ---- S2 S2 S2**

#Eu tambem te amo. # sussurrei apos o beijo e a porta se destrancou, mais entao Inuyasha se levantou.

#Sei que ainda esta ai Miroku de o fora que eu nao que ser interrompido. # ouvi ele dizer e fiquei vermelha com que ele disse.

**S2 S2 S2 ---- S2 S2 S2**

Me virei e tranquei a porta apos ouvir a por principal sendo fechada e sorri ao ve-la vermelha e com as maos unidas sobre o colo enquanto olhava para baixo.

#Nao vou fazer nada que nao queira. # disse antes de me sentar na frente dela.

#Eu sei mais... # ela nao terminou a frase, mais eu entendi muito bem sorri e a beijei.

**S2 S2 S2 ---- S2 S2 S2**

E aquele dia ficou marcado o dia que declaramos nosso amor e nos unimos em nossas almas, as vezes e melhor dizer o que se sente para que nao se arrependa mais tarde.

**S2 S2 S2 ---- S2 S2 S2**

**S2 S2 S2 ---- S2 S2 S2**

**_Bom ou galera para quem leu ate o fim digam se querem ou nao uma continuacao, isso fica a escolha de vcs._**

**_Kissus_**

**_Ja ne_**

**tat-chan**

**_DEIXEM REVIEWS_**.


	2. História

Bom primeiramente queria me desculpa pela demora é que me PC teve um pequeno problema e eu fiquei sem poder fazer nada por algum tempo, então GOMEN.

**Duda:** Oi primeiro obrigada pelo review e que bom que gostou, espero que goste da continuação. Esse cap. ficou mais curto, mais espero realmente que agrade.

**inuitsumo:** Obrigado muito bom que tenha gostado.

**Gheisinha Kinomoto:** Kikyo sempre atrapalha, mais nunca se da bem no final para felicidade de muitos rsrsrs bom mais um cap. espero que agrade.

**Cleydi:** Oi gomen por não ter falado tanto do Sesshy com a Rin, mais nesse cap. fala mais deles e tbm da Sango e do Mi-kun.

**Agome-chan:** Oiiiiii como vai? Pois é minina meu pc quebro e eu fiquei um tempo sem poder fazer nada, mais logo vamos poder conversa de novo pelo msn que alias eu tbm gostei muito, aqui estou eu com mais uma fic e espero que goste e a K-chan se assim bruxa e hanyou surgiu do nada, quando vi já estava escrevendo isso, depois a gente conversa mais e conta aquelas historia de pescador Kissus ja ne.

**Lory Higurashi:** Bom aqui esta a continuação e com mais partes dos outros personagens.

**Kaoro Yumi:** Aqui esta a continuação e valeu pelo apoio viu.

**Polly:** Oii menina aqui estou eu com mais uma fic, espero que continui lendo. Ja ne.

**BeBely: **Olha não garanto que esta tao boa quanto a outra isso são vcs que jugam e espero que goste, brigado ja ne.

Bom é só isso boa leitura.

Kissus

**S2 ****S2****S2**** ---- S2 ****S2****S2**

Bom vcs querem saber o que houve após aquele dia eu diria maravilhoso? Bom no dia seguinte foi meu niver, junto com Miroku e Rin, fizemos uma espécie de despedida para nosso maninho já que ele agora tinha namorada e eu ganhei um restaurante de presente do meu maninho junto com Sesshy e o Inu, que deram para Rin um AP. perto do nosso, ah eu nunca contei ne? Miroku, Sesshy e Sango moravam bem perto de mim e do Inu e agora minha maninha também, que amou a decoração feita por mim e Sango, os meninos deram para Miroku uma moto maneira o que ele queria, bom a festa serviu para todos nos sabe e foi ate o sol nascer. Desde então já se passaram quase dois anos e eu e o Inu estamos brigados porque ele acha que eu não confio nele só porque eu não contei para ele sobre o motivo de eu ter me tornado hanyou, mais poxa e difícil responder isso quando nem eu mesma sei mais aquele baka não me deu tempo para explicar isso simplesmente saiu e esta me evitando grrr hanyou idiota.

Estou agora na minha cama de casal que no momento ta tão grande, afinal desde aquele dia a gente dormi junto sabe ou no AP. dele que ainda fica aqui do lado ou então aqui no meu mesmo a gente tem roupa nos dois AP. o que facilita um bocado, mais agora eu to aqui e ele La e que saber meu orgulho que se exploda afinal deixar um homem daquele sozinho e perigoso, com esse pensamento me levantei sem pensar em trocar de roupa e fui ao meu visinho tirar satisfação.

**S2 ****S2****S2**** ---- S2 ****S2****S2**

Acho que já ia fazer uma semana que eu não falava com ela, o que? Não me olhem assim ela não confia em mim, agora estou aqui eu SOZINHO na minha cama que esta impregnada com o cheiro dela, assim como meu corpo, assim como nessa maldita casa, nunca pensei que minha cama fosse tão grande ate ter ela em meus braços, humm quem diria que o antigo popular da escola se apaixonaria pela esquisita da mesma, uma esquisita de belos cabelos negros, olhos prateados e um corpo de uma deusa e que e uma bruxa literalmente, aff eu e esse meu maldito orgulho, pensei enquanto me levantava e ia na direção da porta, acho que ela merece uma segunda chance afinal ela deu uma pra mim, abri a porta e senti algo ou alguém para dizer melhor caiu em cima de mim me levando junto.

**S2 ****S2****S2**** ---- S2 ****S2****S2**

Encostei-me na porta do AP. dele e de uma hora para outra eu cai, mais cai em algo digamos fofo e coloquei minhas mãos espalmadas ali no monte e ergui a cabeça olhando para cima e me deparando com belos olhos cor dourado, olhei aqueles olhos e mergulhei neles e logo já pude sentir minha respiração acelerar.

**S2 ****S2****S2**** ---- S2 ****S2****S2**

Senti aquele cheiro embriagante dela e aqueles olhos prateados, lembrei de quando nos reencontramos e o elevador quebrou e quase nos beijamos ali mesmo, sorri e levei uma de minhas mãos para a face dela acariciando-a.

#Gomen. # ela sussurrou para mim com os olhos fechados, eu sorri e me sentei levando-a junto, fazendo com que ficasse com uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo, senti a respiração dela ficar mais rápida o que me fez sorrir.

#Quer entrar? # perguntei calmamente, mais na verdade meu corpo esta reagindo muito rápido essa proximidade, meu rosto logo foi parar na base do pescoço dela sentindo aquele cheiro embriagante que só ela tinha e não resistindo mais comecei a depositar beijos ao longo do pescoço dela.

#Isso quer dizer que estou perdoada? # a pergunta dela não passou de um sussurro o que me arrepiou por inteiro e o cheiro que começava a emanar dela não me ajudava em nada.

#A gente conversa sobre isso. # sussurrei pegando-a no colo e trazendo-a para dentro.

**S2 ****S2****S2**** ---- S2 ****S2****S2**

#Inu. # chamei já estava na hora dele levantar para o trabalho e eu sempre acordo ele, já que... ahn nos dois somos hanyou e as coisas ficam mais demoradas e mais cansativas para ambos, mais bom ele sempre cansa mais e não me pesam para explicar porque. #Vamos Inu vc vai se atrasar. # sussurrei em seu ouvido e o malandro me puxou fazendo com que eu caísse a sua frente, já que ele estava de costas para mim e logo em seguida se, pois em cima de mim.

#Eles podem sobreviver sem mim. # ele disse zombeteiro.

#Hai mais eu não. # disse abraçando seu pescoço juntando as faces fazendo as respirações se misturarem.

#Eu sei que não. # disse antes de me beijar alisando meu corpo e passando as garras fazendo arrepios passar pelo meu corpo. #Mais Ká como vc virou hanyou? # ele perguntou parando o beijo.

#Eu não sei, mais vou te contar a historia. # disse acariciando a face dele.

#Gomen, eu pensei que não confiava em mim e nem te dei oportunidade de dizer nada. # ele falou com as orelhas baixas, eu sorri e me levantei fazendo-o sentar e se encostou à cabeceira da cama me puxando para me sentar por entre suas pernas, fazendo com que eu me encostasse-se a seu corpo me abraçando apertado.

#Assim vc se atrasará. # disse me aconchegando nele.

#Como eu disse eles podem sobreviver sem mim. # disse sorrindo e eu concordei.

#No tempo do colegial, minha Irma começou a se sentir mal e todos La em casa começaram a se desespera, nenhum medico humano ou feiticeiro sabia explicar o que acontecia, eu em uma noite uma das piores que Rin teve eu fui ao seu quarto e implorei que qualquer coisa que houvesse com ela viesse para mim que eu suportaria, não agüentava mais ver tudo aquilo. # suspirei aquele tempo era horrível, senti os braços de Inuyasha me envolverem com mais forca. # Eu perdi a consciência e quando acordei era Rin que estava me observando preocupada. #

#O tempo que vc faltou à escola. # ele falou e eu concordei.

#Ate então eu ainda era humana, mais a cada dia meu corpo queimava mais e eu suava rios, minha mãe vivia me dando água para que eu não desidratasse em certa noite após uma semana assim eu consegui dormi e quando acordei estava me sentindo ótima, mais sabia que havia algo estranho e quando me levantei e fui ao banheiro lavar o rosto me deparei com a imagem que tenho hoje, algum tempo depois minha mãe me disse algo sobre a maldição hanyou que atingia os mais novos e Rin fora a ultima de nos três a nascer, mais a maldição só afeta mulheres. # completei quando vi que ele iria perguntar algo.

#Vc considera isso uma maldição? # ele perguntou meio triste.

#Iie eu considero ate algo bom. # comecei sorrindo e me virando para ele. #A males que vem para o bem não e mesmo? # disse com a face dele entre minhas mãos. #E alem do mais o importante e que vc me aceite como eu sou. # finalizei perto da face dele sentindo nossas respirações se misturar.

**S2 ****S2****S2**** ---- S2 ****S2****S2**

#Por que não aceitaria? # perguntei em um sussurro. # Vc e a mulher que eu amo não importando o que seja. # disse ainda sussurrando e dando um rápido beijo. # A mulher que eu quero a minha vida toda ao meu lado. # disse começando a beijá-la no pescoço trazendo-a para meu colo lembrando que estávamos ainda nus. Ela me puxou para um beijo ardente ao qual eu correspondi mais com muita dificuldade me separei. #Mais eu tenho que ir trabalhar agora. # disse antes de olhar para o relógio vendo que faltavam dez minutos para entrar na empresa.

#Não, agora eu e que não vou deixar vc ir. # ela falou beijando meu pescoço dando leves mordidas.

#Só se vc parasse o tempo. # sussurrei e a vi parar tudo e olhar para mim, antes de sorrir de forma marota, eu conheço esse sorriso.

#Já que vc insisti. # ela disse e em seguida estralou os dedos, eu olhei para o relógio e vi que este estava parado.

#Vc não tem jeito. # disse e ela gargalhou me oferecendo o pescoço e eu comecei a beijá-la sem presa já que tínhamos todo o tempo do mundo.

**S2 ****S2****S2**** ---- S2 ****S2****S2**

Narrado por Rin

Estava no escritório do meu namorado já que agora trabalhava de secretaria dele e ai tudo em nossa volta parou.

#O que houve? # Sesshy me perguntou, eu simplesmente me sentei em sua mesa de frente para ele que estava em sua cadeira.

#Bom ou K-chan ou Mi-kun pararam o tempo. # respondi naturalmente sorrindo não tinha mais nenhuma timidez a frente dele, o vi sorrir e se levantar ficando a minha frente, ele havia perdido aquele ar frio pelo menos comigo.

#Humm então acha que temos quanto tempo? # ele me perguntou malicioso, eu sorri enquanto me deixava se colocada mais sentada sobre a mesa.

#Não se preocupe se o tempo voltar a passar eu o faço parar de novo. # disse antes de puxá-lo pelo pescoço colando nossos lábios.

**S2 ****S2****S2**** ---- S2 ****S2****S2**

Entrei de volta no quarto e a vi deitada me olhando me aproximei e lhe dei um rápido beijo nos lábios.

#Quer que eu te acompanhe? # ela perguntou enquanto se levantava e começava a se vesti, eu parei e esperei ela terminar para puxá-la para um beijo.

#Só se vc tiver vontade de deixar o tempo parado por mais algum tempo. # respondi vendo-a sorrir e sair de meus braços.

#Adoraria, mais hoje meu período e de manha. # disse colocando a sandália.

#Humm então posso almoçar com vc? # perguntei colocando a gravata, ela sorriu e fez o no da minha gravata.

#Pode. # respondeu levemente.

#Bom então ate a hora do almoço. # disse começando a me retirar ao lado dela que ainda iria passar no AP. dela.

#Ate mais tarde. # ela disse me dando um beijo.

#Ate. # sussurrei após o beijo e fui à direção do elevador enquanto ela ia para o AP.

#Ah me liga quando chegar, para eu desfazer a magia. # ela me lembrou antes de entrar, enquanto as portas do elevador se fechavam.

**S2 ****S2****S2**** ---- S2 ****S2****S2**

Narrado por Sango

Aproveitamos bem aquela parada no tempo, o que era realmente interessante, Miroku já havia ido ao trabalho e eu logo estaria em meio expediente no restaurante junto a Kagome e logo depois iríamos fazer meio expediente na empresa, pois ficou assim depois que todos nos começamos a namorar, todas nos trabalhávamos no restaurante de Kagome meio expediente e todas trabalhávamos na empresa também sendo meio expediente, sendo que Rin e Kagome alem de secretarias podem interferir na empresa já que herdaram parte da empresa quando o pai morreu.

Levantei-me pensando o quanto era bom ter amigos e um namorado bruxo era algo realmente muito interessante, peguei uma calça jeans e uma blusa social branca, amarrei o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto, em meu trabalho no restaurante eu era recepcionista, já que não era tão boa assim em cozinhar.

#Mais um dia de trabalho. # sussurrei saindo do apartamento e ao chegar à rua dei de cara com Kagome que se vestia de forma parecida com a minha.

#Bom dia. # ela disse sorrindo e eu logo entendi o porquê.

#Bom dia, então foi vc que parou o tempo? # falei sorrindo maliciosa.

#Hai, mais vejo que vc também aproveitou. # ela retrucou do mesmo modo.

#Hai. # respondi e nos duas gargalhamos e fomos caminhando mesmo já que era bem perto.

**S2 ****S2****S2**** ---- S2 ****S2****S2**

Narrado por Sesshoumaru

#Oi já cheguei. # ouvi meu irmão falando antes de entrar no meu escritório e o relógio voltar a funcionar, vi que ele estava mais relaxado.

#Vejo que vc já conversou com a K-chan. # comentei levemente olhando a papelada que se encontrava em minha mão.

#Un. # ele respondeu do mesmo modo, mais como um leve sorriso.

#Não ouse fazer nenhum comentário. # falei vendo o sorriso dele se desfazer enquanto suspirava, sabia que iria fazer um comentário maldoso com relação ao cheiro meu e de Rin.

#Certo não farei. # ele disse e eu finalmente olhei para ele que se encostou à porta.

#O que quer? # perguntei não entendendo o porquê de ele ainda esta aqui.

#Estou esperando Miroku para irmos à reunião. # ele respondeu como se fosse obvio.

#Oh havia me esquecido. # disse normalmente voltando a olhar para os papeis.

#Notei. # ele comentou e por cima dos papeis o vi fechar os olhos em uma posição pensativa dele enquanto cruzava os braços.

#No que esta pensando? # perguntei sem demonstrar interesse apesar de esta bem interessado em saber o que ele pensava.

#Quando ira fazer seu pedido? # ele perguntou sem abrir os olhos, eu sabia muito bem do que ele estava falando.

#O aniversario dela esta próximo assim como a da sua namorada. # disse e o vi concorda sem nem ao menos abrir os olhos demonstrando que sabia a resposta para sua pergunta.

#Desculpem o atraso. # Miroku entrou já se desculpando.

#Vc não esta atrasado. # disse levemente deixando os papeis que examinava dentro de uma pasta e me preparando para a reunião.

**S2 ****S2****S2**** ---- S2 ****S2****S2**

O restaurante estava lotado hoje como sempre esteve desde que foi aberto o que é muito bom mais meu turno e do Sango acabou a uns cinco minutos e agora estou na recepção conversando sobre qualquer coisa com Sango, ate que vejo Inuyasha,Sesshoumaru, Rin e Miroku entrando no restaurante.

#Domo. # disse assim que eles pararam a nossa frente.

#Domo maninha. # Miroku me cumprimentou e foi falar com a namorada.

#Domo K-chan. # Sesshoumaru falou em seu tom normal o que eu já havia me acostumado, Rin nada disse simplesmente como sempre me abraçou.

#Domo Sesshy. # respondi sorrindo ao ver Rin puxar o namorado para dentro do restaurante.

Quando voltei a olhar para frente Inu se encontrava a minha frente com um sorriso, eu simplesmente retribui o sorriso antes de puxá-lo pelo pescoço para um beijo.

#Como foi seu dia? # ele perguntou enquanto recuperava o fôlego.

#Foi ate normal. # disse enquanto começava a puxá-lo para uma mesa cumprimentando varias pessoas no percurso já que conhecia a maioria das pessoas que freqüentavam aqui.

#Que tal sairmos hoje? # ele me perguntou.

#E o que vc esta planejando? # retruquei com outra pergunta, ele me puxou colando nossos corpos e sussurrou em meu ouvido.

#Só vai descobri se aceitar ir. #

#Então eu topo. # respondi relaxada, droga ele sabia me controlar.

#Ótimo. # respondeu sorrindo. #Desmarque qualquer coisa que tiver por um bom tempo. # finalizou e antes que eu pudesse perguntar alguma coisa ele começou a me puxar Aff espero que ele não me apronte nada.

**S2 ****S2****S2**** ---- S2 ****S2****S2**

**S2 ****S2****S2**** ---- S2 ****S2****S2**

Oi pessoal após alguns pedido e ameaças aqui esta o segundo cap. da fic espero que tenham gostado.

**Tat-chan**

**Ja ne**


	3. Hentai

**Bom galera**** num vou responder ****reviews**** nesse cap. ****pq**** já demorei muito pra posta, Tava em semana de prova e minha criatividade foi pro espaço se quiserem podem reclamar eu vou ler e vou ficar de boa (sem exageros ta gente não quero amanhecer morta amanhã ) BOA LEITURA**

**KISSUS **

**S2 ****S2****S2**** ---- S2 ****S2****S2**

Bom se eu for sincera comigo mesma irei dizer que estou nervosa e super curiosa para saber o que o Inu esta aprontando, falando nele.

#No que esta pensando? # me perguntou após sair do banheiro ahn completamente nu.

#Em nada demais, estava querendo saber aonde vamos amanhã. # falei calmamente enquanto ele vinha em minha direção, perai eu disse calmamente? MENTIRA tem um Deus grego vindo na minha direção NU e eu to calma haha eu to mais do que nervosa agora imaginando, o que ele vai fazer agora? **Senti um arrepio passar pelo meu corpo enquanto uma das mãos dele começava a passear pelo meu corpo enquanto ele subia na cama ate alcançar ****meus lábios em um beijo calmo e excitante, senti a mão dele em minha coxa apertando-a e puxando-a para encaixar em sua cintura,**** Deus esse homem sabe o que fazer e como.**

**Ká**** vc me deixa doido sabia? # ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, eu sorri e inverti as posições.**

**#Hai, porque vc causa o mesmo em mim. # retruquei antes de voltar a beijá-lo, mais me lembrei de algo. # O que vc planejou para amanhã? # perguntei após ergue a cabeça, pois estava beijando seu ****pescoço.**

**Humm**** isso é segredo. # ele disse me puxando e invertendo novamente as posições ficando por cima.**

**Nha**** Inu me conta vai. # pedi manhosa enquanto enlaçava o pescoço dele.**

**#Eu já disse que não... ****não**** insista. # disse antes de morde meu pescoço quando me viu abrir a boca para retrucar, eu como uma inu-hanyou sabia que isso significava uma ordem de silêncio, mais isso sempre me causa um arrepio e ele só faz isso quando a gente ta na cama, por que sabe que eu não vou brigar ao contrario de uma vez que ele fez isso a gente tava no meio da rua ai eu comecei a gritar algo que como NÃO ME MANDE CALAR A BOCA e todo mundo olhou para mim com um olhar que dizia: essa mulher é doida eu não ouvi ****ele ****falar nada. Ai já viu ****ne**** acabou eu indo pra casa emburrada enquanto ele ria da minha cara. Bom eu estava nua então num precisou tirar nada foi descendo os lábios pelo meu corpo parando em pontos que nesses dois ano****s ele descobriu que me faziam delirar e como, acariciei suas orelhas enquanto ele continuava seu caminho pelo meu corpo, sabe alem de eu amar aquelas orelhinhas eu sei que ele gosta e soube sua apreciação pelo toque quando apertou meus quadris antes de descer os lábios entre minhas pernas me acariciando, isso fez meu ar sumir dos pulmões enquanto começava a arfar enquanto gemia sobre o toque intimo**

**Inuuuhum****... # chamei sentindo ele somente intensificar os movimentos enquanto eu me sentia mover contra ele assim como meus gemidos, meu corpo logo estremeceu e me senti relaxar sobre a cama, já falei que ele é bom de cama? Se eu não falei vou falar sem rodeios, pois ele é bom e MUITO, um dia desse ele acaba comigo ****hahá**** como se eu me importasse.**

**#Já cansou amor? Mais eu ainda nem comecei. # disse quando seu rosto estava próximo ao meu, não disse aiai algumas vezes acho que não mereço esse homem, mais ai ele me mostra o contrario**** sempre e isso me deixa tão feliz, sorri e puxei-o pelo pescoço beijando-o de forma amorosa e provocativa enquanto o fazia se ajoelhar na cama sentando sobre os pés****ainda o beijando, fiz uma trilha de beijos pelo seu pescoço dando mordidas e chupões, beijei seu peitoral e fui descendo até seu membro começando a masturbá-lo e torturá-lo como ele fez comigo, senti-o acariciar meus cabelos e orelhas me estimulando a continuar, nesses dois anos já estava tão acostumada a tê-lo que seu tamanho não me incomodava mais e já sabia o acomodar, tenho que dizer o Inu é bem grande!**

**Ká****. # ele chamou e senti um liquido quente em minha boca e logo subi novamente para os lábios dele em um beijo calmo e apaixonado.**

**#Então Inu o que vc ainda tem para mim? # disse em um sussurro o provocando, era interessante como sempre era assim, um provocando ao outro tornando tudo mais demorado e prazeroso para ambos, ele abriu os olhos com um brilho malicioso já conhecido por mim e um sorriso do mesmo modo surgiu nos lábios dele, simplesmente corresponde com um leve e rápido beijo em seu nariz enquanto me deitava trazendo-o junto**** comigo, me beijou calmamente deslizando as mãos pelo meu corpo.**

**#Já que vc ****insisti****o ouvi**** dizer antes de me penetrar**** e começar leves movimentos de ir e vir lentamente provocando, me instigando e pior ou diria melhor me torturando.**

**#Inu. # supliquei começando a me mover contra ele fazendo com que o mesmo soltasse um baixo gemido, mais ainda sem aumentar a velocidade, droga ela adora fazer isso comigo.**

**#O que? # a pergunta não passou de um sussurro rouco que fez meu corpo se arrepiar enquanto arqueava o mesmo contra o dele, ele realmente é malvado quando quer bom na verdade ele nessas horas quer me enlouquecer e fazer com que eu perca o controle antes dele, pois ele sempre diz que as coisas ficam mais selvagens quando sou eu que perco o controle primeiro, mais também diz sem bem difícil fazer isso acontecer e é por isso que ele cansa mais do que eu. Após a pergunta com muito esforço me apoiei sobre os cotovelos aproximando nossas fases.**

**#Ora ****inu****vc****sabe**** o que... ****eu**** quero. # disse sussurrando e entre gemidos, ele sorriu antes de juntar nossos lábios parando de se movimentar ao fazer isso e me impedindo de gemer em protesto**

**#É e****u sei sim. # disse sorrindo enquanto nos dois arfávamos e ele voltava a si movimentar e mais rápido e mais forte enquanto nossos corpos suados se encaixavam perfeitamente, os movimentos tornaram-se frenéticos e eu finalmente perdi meu controle rapidamente invertendo as posições****vi ****ele sorrir enquanto segurava meus quadris e me impulsionava para baixo e eu gargalhei é tão bom esta assim com ele, sabia que ele estava cansando e faria questão de esgotá-lo, mais nesse instante eu simplesmente parei.**

**#Vc quer que eu continue? # perguntei****perto de sua face com o ar quente de minha boca em seu rosto mexendo levemente os quadris, bom ele quer brincar eu também sei brincar, o vi fechar os olhos em delírio**** enquanto apertava meus quadris na tentativa de que eu voltasse a movimentar, coisa que eu não fiz ****hahá**** como eu disse eu também sei brincar. #Eu não ouvi. # disse ainda do mesmo jeito, sabia que ele não poderia inerte as posições já estava mais cansado do que eu, ele abriu os olhos e logo os estreitou em um sinal típico de aborrecimento, abriu a boca para dizer algo que realmente faria com que eu parasse tudo de vez por isso me movi novamente lembrando-o de como estávamos.**

**#Droga ****Ká****. # resmungou se sentando e por conseqüência me levando junto. #Eu quero, mais do meu jeito. # ele disse com uma de suas mãos em minha nuca, o que é vcs não pensaram que eu fazia o que para cansá-lo? Eu só o estimulo a começar novamente, relaxei o corpo dando permissão para que ele se retirasse e me fizesse deitar de bruços sobre a cama, sem esperar pedido dobrei os joelhos e me apoiei sobre as mãos esperando a invertida e essa logo veio me fazendo impulsionar a cabeça para trás em prazer enquanto mordia o lábio contendo um gemido, sabe esses joguinhos sempre faziam nossas noites durarem muito, as investidas ficaram mais forte enquanto ele me levantava o tronco colocando nossas cabeças lado a lado beijando meu pescoço enquanto uma mão se encontrava em um de meus seios e a outra em meu quadril.**

**#Inu... ****yasha****. # arfei manhosa entre gemidos.**

**#Eu sei. # sua voz estava extremamente rouca e pelo tom podia ouvir o cansaço que já tomava conta dele, esse homem me conhecia e eu o conhecia também, já não se era preciso tantas palavras para nos entendemos às vezes só um olhar bastava, me virei de frente para ele novamente e ele me ajudou a montá-lo – ele odeia quando eu digo isso, mais é até engraçado. – comecei a me movimentar com a ajuda dele logo atingindo o clímax, **fazendo-o cair sobre mim exausto, ele rolou para meu lado me levando junto, a respiração já estava quase completamente calma assim como a minha. # Um dia desses vc acaba me matando. # disse calmo e pra dizer a verdade me assustou, pois pensei que tivesse dormindo.

#Não tenho culpa é vc que me provoca. # disse do mesmo modo que ele me aconchegando mais em seus braços, meu lugar seguro, o meu lugar favorito no mundo todo é aqui exatamente onde eu estou agora.

#Mais é ai que ta a graça. # disse sorrindo e acariciando minhas costas.

#Humrum. # concordei sonolenta fechando os olhos e logo dormindo um sono tranqüilo.

**S2 ****S2****S2**** ---- S2 ****S2****S2**

Acordei e estava sozinho na cama, como se isso fosse novidade, cocei os olhos e me sentei na cama, poxa tenho que parar de provocá-la tanto um dia desses eu não me levanto rhum como se eu me importasse , não me iludo que nossa vida vai ter sempre essas noites assim, ah mais com uma mulher assim eu sei que encontrei a mulher perfeita para mim, bom ela me faz ser um romântico. Me levantei e tomei um banho demorado, vesti somente uma bermuda e quando sai do quarto foi que senti o cheiro dela misturado com o de comida, mais eu sempre reconheceria o cheiro dela onde quer que eu esteja. Entrei na cozinha e a vi somente com minha blusa social com os quatro primeiros botões abertos e descalça uma visão graciosa.

#Bom dia amor. # disse a abraçando por trás, vendo-a sorrir.

#Vc quis dizer boa tarde né? # ela disse se virando para mim, eu olhei para o pulso vendo o relógio que marcava 12:30.

#Nossa eu dormi muito não é mesmo? # disse sorrindo, era a primeira vez em anos que acordava tão tarde e isso era algo realmente incomum.

#Ainda bem que é fim de semana se não me sentiria culpada por isso. # disse aproximando nossos rostos, meu Deus essa mulher nunca se cansa? Como se eu realmente quisesse isso. Beijei-lhe levemente nos lábios antes de me separar dela e me sentar à mesa vendo-a colocar o almoço a mesa. #Se vc quiser pode lanchar primeiro. # disse sorrindo eu olhei para ela retribuindo o sorriso ela acorda bem humorada depois de uma de nossas noites é ate bem interessante, bom eu também fico bem humorado e calminho é ela consegui me domar.

#Iie não precisa já esta na hora do almoço mesmo. # disse começando a me servi. #Vc não vai ao restaurante hoje não? # perguntei enquanto a via já comendo.

#Iie hoje é meu dia de folga. # disse sorrindo após engolir a comida, arqueei a sobrancelha ela não tem dia de folga, ia dizer isso para ela quando me lembrei que ela usara ironia na resposta.

#Hei moçinha que ironia é essa na sua voz? # disse como se tivesse falando com uma criança, foi à vez dela de arquear a sobrancelha, era algo nosso mostrava divertimento, mais só entre nos dois em outros lugares podia significar muitas coisas.

#Que eu me lembre moçinho foi vc quem pediu para que eu não fizesse nada esse fim de semana. # ela disse de forma obvia, eu arregalei os olhos e cosei a cabeça em sinal de vergonha oh claro eu marquei algo com ela mais acabei esquecendo seu grande baka ainda bem que o importante é só amanhã.

#Queria aproveitar um fim de semana com minha namorada. # disse suspirando ainda bem que ela me lembrou hoje tenho que confirma algumas coisas ainda hoje.

#Só isso? # ela perguntou se levantando e vindo ate mim, eu a olhei vendo-a sorrir.

#Hai. # disse amavelmente a puxando para meu colo já que agora ela estava a minha frente, acariciando o pescoço dela com o nariz, minha amável hanyou, minha vida.

**S2 ****S2****S2**** ---- S2 ****S2****S2**

Narrado por Miroku

Meu aniversario estava próximo e ninguém esta falando nada sobre isso nem as minhas irmãs, bom mais elas sempre fazem surpresas e essas são bem legais e divertidas, minhas maninhas são tão festeiras quanto eu e festa pra gente e nossa tem que durar ate mais que a madrugada nossa que festas aiai esse ano sou eu que vou arrumar tudo.

Já tive varias idéias e as mais pervertidas eu já pus de lado se não tenho cinco pessoas para me bater, sendo que é um youkai e são dois hanyou aiai eu vou ta ferrado se eles não gostarem da festa.

#Algo errado Mi-kun? # Sango me perguntou entrando na sala.

#Iie só tava pensando besteira. # respondi levemente enquanto ela se sentava em meu lado.

#Agora diz a novidade. # ela pediu debochada enquanto eu a abraçava.

#Ai amor essa magoou. # disse fingindo magoa.

#Ah tadinho. # ela disse se levantando e indo na direção da cozinha. #Vc fez alguma coisa pra gente come? # perguntou.

#Sinto em dizer querida mais não tenho o mesmo dote culinário da minha irmã. # disse a acompanhando.

#Então a gente pede algo. # disse pegando o telefone.

**S2 ****S2****S2**** ---- S2 ****S2****S2**

Narrado por Rin

Hum ele ta estranho, mais desligado que o comum.

#Sesshy vc ta bem? # perguntei enquanto almoçávamos.

#Hai, por que? # perguntou sem prestar a mínima atenção na nossa conversa e isso me irritou o que fez o copo na mão dele quebrar. #Vc ta doida? # me perguntou se levantando, eu olhei para ele preocupada vendo se não havia se machucado, coisa que era obvia não? Um youkai completo se machucar tão fácil faça-me rir, mais então vi o tom dele e o olhar o que enviou arrepios no meu corpo e isso foi em mau sentido não gostava daquele olhar me assustava demais dei vários passos para trás ate me encostar em qualquer coisa.

**S2 ****S2****S2**** ---- S2 ****S2****S2**

Narrado por Sesshoumaru

Senti o cheiro do medo dela mais aquilo não me pareceu o suficiente pelo que ela fez.

#Tome mais cuidado com seus poderes ou então não os use se não os merece. # disse e notei minha voz muita mais fria que o normal, a vi abrir a boca ainda temerosa, mais logo sua cara se fechou e todos os objetos da mesa se espatifarem.

#Pensa que me assusta youkai, pois pode baixando a crista por que se eu não mereço ser bruxa vc não merece ser youkai. # retrucou e a energia dela esta intensa podia sentir e varias coisas começavam a levitar, já vira Kagome zangada com Inuyasha mais não ao ponto disso, sabia que devia parar essa discussão enquanto ainda podia, mais meu orgulho no momento estava maior do que nunca.

#Tem razão por que para merecer ser youkai tenho que odiar humanos fracos como vc. # a frase saiu quase como um rugido e sinceramente inconscientemente, quando tomei conta de mim tudo caiu de volta no chão de uma vez causando um grande estrondo, via que ela respirava fortemente e o cheiro salgado logo chegou a meu nariz e soube que ela já chorava, sem levantar a cabeça foi andando calmamente ate a porta de saída, sabe queria pedir desculpas pelo que disse mais minha garganta tava travada, estava me sentindo minúsculo naquele momento, ela abriu a porta e finalmente pude ver os olhos dela e quem dera nesse momento eu fosse cego e não pudesse ver o tamanho da dor que tinha neles.

#Desculpe se eu não sou o suficiente para vc. # disse antes de fechar a porta e sair, queria ter forças agora para segui-la mais era como se estivesse preso ao chão.

#Rin. # minha voz não passou de um sussurro rouco, senti o cheiro de meu sangue mais não me importei eu mesmo causei aquilo com minhas garras.

**S2 ****S2****S2**** ---- S2 ****S2****S2**

Bom o combinado era gente assisti filmes juntos na sala, mais bom se me perguntassem qual filme a gente tava assistindo eu não saberia responder, mais saberia dizer onde minhas mãos estavam passando mesmo estando de olhos fechados e minha boca ocupada, minhas mãos no momento estavam nas coxas dela que estava um de cada lado de minha cintura, o que posso dizer ela é tudo que eu preciso o filme eu posso ver depois claro sem ela, pois com ela fica meio difícil a não ser que seja no cinema ou que tenha mais gente aqui, Deus essa mulher tem um fôlego, já nos beijávamos a um bom tempo mais isso não nos importava.

#Tem alguém vindo. # ela disse de repente saindo de cima de mim, ah eu não estava em um estado muito bom para visitas.

#Eu vou tomar um banho gelado ta? # sussurrei em seu ouvido.

#Ta certo. # ela disse após me olhar dos pés a cabeça.

#Vc algumas vezes parece seu irmão. # ainda disse sussurrando.

#Só com vc. # ela disse e piscou inda na direção da porta enquanto eu ia para o quarto, eu realmente precisava de um banho, Kagome esse é o nome do meu problema e da minha solução.

**S2 ****S2****S2**** ---- S2 ****S2****S2**

Abria aporta e logo em seguida senti algo se jogando contra mim enquanto sentia meu ombro molhar, logo percebi que era Rin que estava em meus braços e a abracei apertado trazendo para dentro.

#O que houve maninha? # perguntei sentando no sofá e ela como sempre desde de crianças se sentou em meu colo ainda chorando muito, não houve resposta mais sabia que ela não estava nada bem para chorar assim então a abracei com mais força lhe dando consolo um silencioso apoio, após um tempo Inuyasha apareceu na sala com os cabelos molhados e parou perto da gente, mais não se pronunciou estava com o semblante serio.

#Vou ta Lana cozinha. # disse de forma muda e eu li em seus lábios, eu dei um leve sorriso e concordei. # Te amo. # disse do mesmo modo.

#Eu também. # respondi do mesmo jeito vendo ele dar um leve sorriso e se dirigir para a cozinha.

#K-chan. # ouvi Rin me chamar ainda chorosa.

#Hai eu to aqui. # disse começando a acariciar seus cabelos.

#Eu to atrapalhando? # perguntou erguendo a cabeça, ela perguntou isso por que ainda estou só com a camisa do Inu.

#Iie só não me troquei por não ter necessidade. # disse carinhosamente vendo-a balançar a cabeça de forma afirmativa.

#Eu e o Sesshoumaru brigamos. # ela falou sabendo que eu a esperava falar, bom foi coisa seria ela o chamou de Sesshoumaru.

#Por quê? # perguntei levemente, enquanto ela começava a me contar tudo que houve logo ela voltou a chorar e após mais algum tempo ela acabou adormecendo, sem muita dificuldade por se hanyou e a coloquei no quarto de hospedes. Quando voltei para sala Inuyasha já estava no sofá e me olhava intensamente, eu sorri triste e ele me ofereceu uma mão e eu a peguei sendo puxada para seu colo.

#Eu ouvi tudo. # ele disse calmamente ainda segurando minha mão ainda a acariciando. # Ele não é assim só esta nervoso. # disse ainda calmo.

#Eu sei é por causa do presente né? # disse olhando-o nos olhos Sesshy havia me contado tudo e eu concordei com ele, ahh espero que de tudo certo no final.

#Eu já disse que eu te amo? # me perguntou sorrindo eu sorri dando um leve beijo em seus lábios.

#Já mais não tem problema dizer de novo. # respondi lhe dando um beijo no pescoço em seguida vendo-o se arrepiar.

#Ká eu acabei de sair do banho. # ele sussurrou e eu sorri.

**S2 ****S2****S2**** ---- S2 ****S2****S2**

Deus ela estava me provocando de novo, vi ela sorrindo e se levantando.

#Certo eu vou tomar um banho, que ir também? # me perguntou levemente me olhando por sobre o ombro, eu sorrir bom um banho a mais ou a menos não faz mau a ninguém.

#Claro amor adoraria. # disse me levantando e a pegando no colo seguindo para o banheiro aiai o dia também vai ser longo não é ótimo? Bom para mim é

**S2 ****S2****S2**** ---- S2 ****S2****S2**

**S2 ****S2****S2**** ---- S2 ****S2****S2**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

**Duda, Loru Higurashi, Polly, Kaoro Yumi, cris, Agome chan**

**KISSUS **

**JA NE**

**TAT-CHAN  
**


	4. O jogo parte 1

Oi pessoal só tenho a desejar boa leitura

AGRADECIMENTOS:

Kaoro Yumi e Agome chan

brigado mininas

**S2 ****S2****S2**** ---- S2 ****S2****S2**

#Inu. # ela me chamou calmamente, mais pelo tom sabia que esta receosa a apertei mais contra mim ainda estávamos em um banho gostoso e relaxante mais sabia que ela estava ficando tensa com o meu silencio.

#Hum. # a incentivei a falar com meu nariz acariciando seu ombro sentindo meu cheiro preferido em toda a face da terra, ela ficou mais calma, ela estava linda como sempre foi no momento seus cabelos longos cobriam os seios e meus braços a prendia sobre seu estomago enquanto eu estava em suas costas ela estava entre minhas pernas. # Pensei que fosse falar alguma coisa. # disse quando a senti relaxar muito sobre minhas caricias.

#Vc pensa como seu irmão? # ela perguntou e não precisou dizer mais nada sabia o que ela falava e a apertei mais contra mim mordendo levemente seu pescoço quando ela ia continuar a falar.

#Sabe que não e sabe que nem Sesshoumaru pensa daquele jeito. # disse vendo-a concordar levemente.

#Gomen. # sua voz saiu arrastada e tremula.

#Por que esta chorando? # perguntei ao saber o motivo da voz tremula.

#Não estou chorando. # ela disse um pouco mais firme. #Mais sempre fui muito sensível ao que esta a minha volta, ao sentimento das pessoas e sei que Rin esta triste e muito isso passa em mim e é como se... se... # ela já estava chorando e eu entendia bem o que ela disse, já havia notado isso nesse tempo que estamos juntos sentia minha raiva indo embora enquanto ela se irritava a segurei e a fiz ficar de lado, a banheira era bem grande, e pegando sua face entre as mãos limpando suas lagrimas.

#Sabe que me dói ver suas lagrimas. # afirmei enquanto minhas mãos desciam para a água da banheira e molhando as costas dela acariciando-lhe levemente com as unhas, como ela gostava a vi se arrepiar.

#Sim sei. # ela disse antes de fechar os olhos suspirando e me oferecendo o pescoço, sabe dois anos pode parecer pouco tempo para quem não sabe aproveitar e nesses últimos anos o meu mundo rodou em torno dela, para ela... para minha futura esposa, sim eu penso em tê-la como minha esposa o mais breve, vcs já devem imaginar né o que pretendo, pretendo prender logo minha felicidade, minha vida para sempre ao meu lado, dei um leve beijo em seus lábios e logo desci para o que me foi oferecida, a beijei sobre a pulsação cardíaca dele sentindo pulsar sobre minha boca e logo sobre minha língua a sentir pulsar mais rápido e dei uma leve mordida.

#Ele vai ver que esta errado e ira pedir desculpas para ela. # disse, o que? Vcs pensaram que eu a estava seduzindo? Iie sei que isso a acalma mais se continuasse ela se entregaria facilmente. # Ká esta tão bom aqui, mais... # não terminei a frase vendo-a gargalhar levemente.

#Eu sei, venha. # disse se levantando e saindo da banheira sem se importa com sua nudez eu sorri e me levantei fui junto a ela para o quarto.

**S2 ****S2****S2**** ---- S2 ****S2****S2**

Narrado por Miroku

#O QUE? # berrei ao ouvir o que minha irmã dizia o que estava acontecendo entre Rin e Sesshoumaru, vi tudo a minha volta estremecer e Sango se aproximou de mim preocupada.

#Olha não faça nada ta bom? O Inu já disse que fala com ele e ainda hoje. # ouviu a irmã dizer calmamente, algo comum de minha irmã apesar de que quando perdia a calma todos se afastavam, pois era realmente algo perigoso irritá-la. Suspirei levemente em busca de calma.

#Certo não irei fazer nada, mais simplesmente porque se fizesse só iria piorar a situação. # esclareci já mais calmo, Sango se sentou no sofá perto esperando que eu desligasse o telefone e lhe contasse o que houve.

#Certo maninho se acalma que eu to cuidado da Rin ta? # ela disse mais animada, eu amo demais as minhas irmãs e vê-las sofrer não me deixa nada feliz.

#Certo eu passo ai depois pra vê como vão às coisas. # avisei ouvindo ela concorda e desliguei o aparelho, olhando para Sango que ainda esperava para saber o que estava havendo.

**S2 ****S2****S2**** ---- S2 ****S2****S2**

#Até que ele reagiu bem. # sussurrei indo para o quarto de minha irmã que pelos sons dormia assim como o Inu, caminhei lentamente sem fazer nenhum barulho e abri a porta do quarto dela e como eu disse ela ainda dormia, para falar a verdade ela anda dormindo muito, desde que chegou aqui ontem só acordou para se alimentar, me escorei ao batente da porta e a admirei, minha pequena maninha, farejei o ar e arregalei levemente os olhos, mais logo dei um leve sorriso. #Hum interessante, isso explica muito. # sussurrei comigo mesma.

#O que é interessante? # ouvi Inuyasha me perguntar e me assustei um pouco por não ter notado a aproximação dele.

#Nossa Inu que me matar do coração? # perguntei pondo a mão sobre o peito olhando para ele, que pegou minha mão e me puxou para si.

#Não amor seria um desperdício. # ele disse com um sorriso cafajeste.

#Cachorro. # disse tentando me soltar e apesar de ser uma hanyou; ele alem disso ainda é homem, simplesmente sorriu e me puxou para mais perto de seu corpo.

#Hum não se esqueça que pertencemos a mesma raça. # ele me lembrou sorrindo ainda do mesmo modo. #Mais que tal deixarmos essa discussão para mais tarde enquanto vc me responde a pergunta? # ele disse finalmente me soltando fazendo com que eu bufasse enquanto ele ria.

#Fareje o ar e me diga o que acha. # falei ainda emburrada, vendo-o fazer o que pedi antes de me olhar e sorrir.

#Hum isso me parece bom. # ele disse alegre me puxando para fora do alcance do quarto de Rin enquanto eu ainda estava emburrada.

#Parece. # respondi sem mudar o tom.

#Aiai vc fica um saco quando esta irritada. # ele disse se virando para mim e assim eu notei que já havíamos chegado à sala.

**S2 ****S2****S2**** ---- S2 ****S2****S2**

Ela continuou muda mesmo após o que eu disse, não quero brigar com ela hoje tenho algo especial para nos dois hoje, olhei-a bem nos olhos enquanto ela erguia uma sobrancelha, mais mesmo assim nada disse me deixando meio irritado, eu a puxei para mais perto de meu corpo sentindo o calor deste e aproximei nossas faces.

#Esta tentando ler minha mente ou algo assim? # ela me perguntou mais mole BINGO era isso que eu queria, a beijei se responder nada, mais esta fez o possível para não corresponder, me afastei um pouco vendo um brilho divertido nos olhos dela hum acho que ela já deve ter dito que gostamos de brincar né? Bom é a mais pura verdade.

#Certo vc venceu. # disse sussurrando, mais sabia que ela ouviria.

#Se vc diz... # não a deixei continuar, e a beijei fervorosamente vasculhando cada canto de sua boca.

#Sim eu digo. # disse a abraçando mais forte. # Eu vou La falar com meu mano. # disse me separando um pouco.

#Boa sorte. # ela disse sorrindo ela sabia que meu irmão poderia esta bem irritado.

**S2 ****S2****S2**** ---- S2 ****S2****S2**

Cheguei ao prédio dele que era bem próximo e ao entra já que havia pegado a chave de Rin me deparei com uma bagunça, parecia que um terremoto havia passado ali.

#Foi Rin que fez tudo isso? # perguntei vendo meu irmão jogado no sofá com os olhos fechados.

#Hai. # ele respondeu simplesmente.

#Hum acho que é de família ter boca grande. # continuei me aproximando.

#Vai embora. # ele respondeu ainda do mesmo jeito.

#Vc ficando sentado ai não vai fazer com que ela volte. # disse já meio irritado com o desinteresse dele.

#Ela foi por que quis. # ele me respondeu finalmente abrindo os olhos.

#Se vc pensa assim realmente não a merece. # disse irritado vendo ele rolando os olhos.

#Quem vc pensa que é hanyou para me dar dicas? # disse com o seu ar frio completamente restaurado.

#Abaixe o tom Sesshy. # ouvi atrás de mim e me virei vendo Kagome escorada na porta.

#O que quer K-chan? # Sesshoumaru perguntou mais carinhoso, ainda bem que ela veio se não íamos acabar brigando.

#Quero saber se vc ainda esta disposto a seguir em frente ou se vai começar a andar pra trás? # ela disse agora ao meu lado e pra ser sincero ela foi bem direta.

#Por que pergunta se sabe a resposta? # ele devolveu a pergunta.

#Então é bom que deixe seu orgulho de lado e faça minha irmã feliz, por que essa é a primeira e única chance que eu vou dar da próxima vez eu vou apoiá-la para ficar longe de vc. # ela disse em um fôlego só e já virando as costas para sair.

#Concordo. # ouvi Sesshoumaru dizer e Kagome parar na porta e virar sorrindo levemente.

#Então se recomponha. # ela disse já saindo do AP.

#Acho que lhe devo desculpas? # ouvi e voltei meu olhar para Sesshoumaru.

#Não precisa eu entendo. # disse levemente já me virando para sair. # Mais acho que vc precisa dar um jeito nisso aqui. # disse quando estava na porta.

#EU RESOLVO. # ouvi a voz de Kagome e em um passe de mágica tudo estava arrumado.

#Boa sorte. # ouvi ele e me virei sorrindo.

#Arigatou irmãozinho. # disse saindo, era verdade que quando mais jovens nos vivíamos brigando e ainda hoje brigamos as vezes mais nada demais, caminhava distraidamente pelo corredor.

#Acho que esta tudo resolvido né? # ouvi Kagome dizer e a vi encostada ao lado do elevador.

#Humrum. # respondi me aproximando dela. #Como vc sabe tanto lidar com meu irmão? # perguntei quando já estava frente a frente com ela.

#Simples só preciso saber como lidar com vc. # ela respondeu como se fosse algo obvio e eu ergui uma sobrancelha me aproximando mais dela.

#Ta dizendo que nos somos parecidos? # perguntei cínico já que ate nossos pais dizia isso que temos um gênio parecido e por isso vivíamos discutindo.

#Hai. # a resposta não passou de um sussurro já que nossos corpos já estavam colados.

#Já ouvi isso antes. # respondi simplesmente e antes que eu pudesse beijá-la ela saiu de meu alcance de forma rápida e furtiva.

#Posso saber por que seu irmão lhe desejou boa sorte? # ela me perguntou de frente para as portas do elevador o chamando, ela ouviu? Droga. Mais tudo bem ela vai saber mais cedo ou mais tarde. #E então vai falar ou não? # ela perguntou cruzando os braços e me olhando pelo canto do olho, eu sorri levemente e coloquei as mãos nos bolsos da calça o que a fez estreitar os olhos, droga ela me conhece bem já sabe meus movimentos de quando estou nervoso, mais e ai ela ta com a típica posse de quem ta nervosa só que pro lado de briga e isso eu não quero já tenho tudo pronto para uma briga estragar tudo se bem que...

#Não é nada que lhe interesse. # respondi olhando para as portas do elevador que se abriram nesse exato momento e entrei sendo acompanhado por ela que já começava a bufar. #Pare de bufar bruxa. # pedi ainda sem olhá-la mais sabia que seus olhos estavam estreitados e seus pulsos começavam a se fechar para se controlar.

#O que lhe deu agora Inuyasha? # ela me perguntou com uma ponta de raiva na voz, eu dei uma olhada rápida nela antes de sair do elevador ainda sendo acompanhado por ela que começou a andar mais a frente em sinal de nervosismo, mais de uma hora para outra ela parou e me olhou por sobre o ombro e pela cara ela descobriu. #Por que quer me irritar? # ela perguntou ainda me olhando com olhos estreitados.

#Eu...? Querendo irritá-la? De onde tirou isso? # perguntei o mais cínico possível.

#Inuyasha Taisho... # ela chamou nome e sobrenome vixi isso é mau sinal e com isso meu corpo estremeceu. #...Vai dormi no sofá enquanto não me falar o que vc ta escondendo. # ela disse e eu arregalei os olhos, mais para logo voltar ao normal e sorrir me lembrando de algo.

#Eu ainda tenho o meu AP. # disse triunfante.

**S2 ****S2****S2**** ---- S2 ****S2****S2**

Ele tava com aquele sorrisinho triunfante nos lábios, mais meu sorriso em nenhum momento morreu e ele notou isso e pude ver outro arrepio passar pelo corpo dele o que só fez meu sorriso aumentar e sabe por que meu sorriso não morreu? Porque sabia que ele ia responder isso.

#Por isso querido sofá quer dizer longe da minha cama quando eu estiver nela. # esclareci voltando a andar vendo ele se estatela no chão com a noticia, ah se eu não te conhecesse hanyou seria fácil vc reverter o jogo, sorri comigo mesma e o vi logo caminhar ao meu lado calado e olhando para o outro lado, eu olhei novamente para ele antes de olhar para o outro lado também e o resto do caminho ate o AP. foi feito em silencio e ele entrou no dele sem falar nada eu entrei sentindo que minha maninha havia acordado entrei e a encontrei na cozinha.

#Vc anda com muita fome ultimamente. # a surpreendi o que a fez virar rapidamente para mim e larga o sanduíche que preparava de lado.

#Gomen mana não tenho tido muita vontade de ficar acordada e toda vez que acordo tenho fome. # ela disse levemente eu sorri e comecei a prepara um pra mim também não havia comido praticamente nada o dia todo.

#Não se preocupe pode se sentir em casa. # disse naturalmente.

#Onde esta o Inu? # ela me perguntou já que era difícil ele não esta aqui.

#Ta no AP. dele. # respondi me sentando a mesa sendo acompanhada por ela.

#Vcs brigaram? # ela me perguntou preocupada.

#Iie. # respondi rapidamente. # pelo menos acho que não. # sussurrei, droga eu tinha que ser tão curiosa grrr... ele também não ajudou em nada.

#Me conta o que houve? # ela pediu e eu ate abri a boca para responder, mais ai me lembrei do detalhe de que fomos falar com Sesshoumaru.

#Nada demais só mais uma coisa boba. # respondi vaga e ficamos conversando por varias coisas como se falam botando o papo em dia e ate me senti tentada em falar o que descobri mais deixei de lado, já eram mais de 19:00 e nada do Inu voltar aqui ate ouvir batendo na porta. # Quem será uma hora dessas? # me perguntei indo atende e me dou de cara com um buque de Sakuras e quem os segurava se vcs pensaram ser Inuyasha se enganaram, pois era Houjo. #O que faz aqui Houjo? # perguntei levemente surpresa.

#Lhe mandaram isso. # ele falou estendendo o buque para mim que suspirei aliviada por não ser dele e sabe que apesar de saber do meu namoro ele ainda pede pra sair comigo, eu sorri amigavelmente falsa e peguei o buque das minhas flores favoritas.

#Mais alguma coisa? # perguntei e ele sem falar nada me estendeu um cartão enumerado. #Arigatou. # disse antes de fechar a porta na cara dele mesmo.

#Quem mandou? # Rin perguntou entrando na sala e vendo o buque.

#Não sei. # respondi enquanto ia na cozinha e colocava o arranjo no vazo.

#Humrum sei. # ela disse me acompanhando.

Me encostei na pia e peguei o envelope com o numero 1.

_"Demorei um tempinho bolando isso só pra vc, para nos, mais já deu para notar que é um joguinho __né__? E sabemos o quanto vc e eu gostamos disso._

_Bom vamos começar_

_Siga minhas pistas e se merecer vc ganha seu premio final e para te deixar curiosa é uma surpresa_

_Onde eu escondo a chave da morada? _

_Inuyasha. "_

#Hum interessante. # sussurrei para mim mesma.

#O que houve? # Rin perguntou curiosa e eu sorri.

#Eu logo vou descobri. # disse me dirigindo para o quarto e erguendo um dos pés dela achando a pequena chave ele sempre dizia que era pra nunca esquecer que colocava aqui, bom acho que é para ir no AP. dele e assim eu vou fazer.

#Eu vou voltar a durmi. # Rin disse já dirigindo para o quarto eu só concordei enquanto saia.

**S2 ****S2****S2**** ---- S2 ****S2****S2**

Narrado por Sesshoumaru

Olhei tudo em volta e estava tudo arrumado, já havia pensando em tudo que ia fazer e peguei a chave do carro, antes de qualquer coisa eu tenho que resolver algumas coisa da empresa que eu deixei passar mais já esta decidido não vou perde-la, nunca vou perde-la.

**S2 ****S2****S2**** ---- S2 ****S2****S2**

Narrado por Sango

Miroku me contara tudo sobre a briga de Sesshoumaru com Rin e eu decidi conversa com minha amiga e Miroku quis vir comigo e agora estávamos a caminho do AP. de K-chan e chegando lá só encontramos a Rin que acordamos e fomos conversa sobre qualquer coisa enquanto Miroku ficava calado, pois estava chateado com a atitude do amigo, mais não faria nada com relação a isso sabia que a irmã resolveria.

**S2 ****S2****S2**** ---- S2 ****S2****S2**

Abri a porta e vi outro envelope com o numero 2 e o li.

"Nossa primeira noite? "

Era tudo que tinha nele e eu fui para o quarto e ao abri a porta arregalei os olhos.

**S2 ****S2****S2**** ---- S2 ****S2****S2**

**S2 ****S2****S2**** ---- S2 ****S2****S2**

Mais um cap. dessa fic. Espero que tenha gostado deste e desculpem pela demora esse fim de ano ta ficando agitado

Kissus

**Tat-chan**

**Ja ne**


	5. O jogo parte 2

**Duda: **_Oi estou respondendo a todos o __reviews__ que não respondi nos últimos __cap.__, que bom que tenha gostado e espero que também goste desse cap. bjs_

**Lory**** Higurashi: **_No ultimo __cap.__ deu para ver o que ele ta aprontando e nesse esta continuando, espero que continue gostando. Kissus_

**Polly**_Legal que vc gostou__ e que bom que esta acompanhando agradeço muito por isso.Um pouco de mistério faz parte da historia mais logo a surpresa vai ser revelada.Bom eu estou postando antes mais agradeço e lhe desejo o mesmo e tudo mais. bjs_

**Kaoru****Yumi**_Que bom que esta gostando e que não se arrependeu espero que continue assim.Bom o Sesshy ta meio nervoso mais ele vai saber dar a volta por cima assim como Rin.bjs_

**Cris:**_Oi é bom tê__-la lendo mais uma fic minha__e que esteja gostando espero que continue gostando__Eu tive coragem de para ai por que queria deixa um pouco de mistério no ar espero que goste desse cap.__Kissus_

**Agome****chan**_Oi __minina__ que bom que gostou das continuação o Inu é bom de qualquer jeito. Bom que tbm gostou do hentai ele ficou bem grande __ne__? acho que foi meio que exagero mais mesmo assim deve ainda ter __um outro__ hentai ainda não sei bem. Kissus moça __ja__ne_

**Paty**** –****yumi**_Valeu mais eu nunca ia pensar uma coisa dessas de vc que isso novamente brigado , pois é o primeiro cap. foi feito enquanto eu ainda estava escrevendo a outra e quando vi ele tava enorme e seria o único mais pediram continuação então estou fazendo, __hahaha__ verdade o hentai foi __bemmmmm__ exagerado acho que detalhei demais, bom eu posso falar mais de Sango e Miroku sem problema só não garanto que será muito, bjs._

**Mai:**_Oi seja bem vinda e que bom que esta gostando e aqui esta a continuação. Kissus e ate __a__ próxima._

**S2 ****S2****S2**** ---- S2 ****S2****S2**

Narrado por Sango

#Onde esta Kagome? # perguntei vendo que ela não aparecera de jeito algum enquanto estamos aqui, mais é claro que isso não fazia muito tempo.

#Ela recebeu um buque de flores... # Rin começou apontando para um vazo que jazia sobre uma mesa ao lado do sofá que estávamos. #... leu o cartão e saiu. # disse sem se preocupar.

#Hum então ele resolveu fazer isso mais cedo. # ouvi Miroku sussurrar ao meu lado o que chamou minha atenção e de Rin.

#Quem resolveu fazer o que? # perguntei sem esconder minha curiosidade, Miroku me olhou e sorriu levemente.

#O Inuyasha é claro, quem mais? # respondeu obvio.

#O que ele esta planejando? # Rin perguntou se ajeitando no sofá uma coisa meio típica de criança, bom Rin é a pequena da turma, Miroku é o pervertido dos irmãos, mais bem humorado, Kagome tem um pouco dos três irmãos incluindo Souta, tem inteligência é forte e tem bom humor, agora os irmãos Taisho Sesshoumaru apesar de ainda manter seu jeito frio é uma boa pessoa e é super protetor com relação à Rin, Kagome e eu diria até com relação a mim, já Inuyasha é um pouco infantil e arrogante é corajoso e amável e com a ajuda de Kagome esta aprendendo a confiar mais nas pessoas independente da raça, bom o que posso dizer de mim tenho meu temperamento explosivo ainda mais com Miroku, mais a gente se da bem assim como com os outros temos nossos problemas, mais isso não nos separa nunca sempre estamos ali para ajudar uns aos outros.

#Eu não sei o que ele planejou para fazer, mais isso eu já não sei. # ele esclareceu calmamente e de repente o telefone celular dele tocou. #Alo. # Miroku atendeu.

**S2 ****S2****S2**** ---- S2 ****S2****S2**

Narrado por Miroku

#Preciso de vc e de Sango aqui na empresa. # não precisava perguntar para saber quem estava falando eu sabia que era Sesshoumaru.

#Para que? # perguntei olhando para minha namorada já era quase oito da noite.

#Temos que resolver algumas coisas se quisermos ter tempo depois. # ele respondeu e estava bem calmo e sabia que ele falava a verdade tínhamos que adiantar algumas coisas se quisesse fazer a nossa festa de aniversario.

#Certo então eu já estou indo. # respondi calmamente desligando o aparelho. #Temos que ir para empresa. # disse para Sango que se levantou e começou a se despedir de Rin.

#Algo errado? # Rin perguntou se levantando e acompanhando a gente ate a porta do AP.

#Iie mais temos que adiantar algumas coisas por lá. # respondi a sentindo relaxar da distancia que estávamos.

#Então a gente já vai. # Sango disse levemente enquanto já saia pela porta sendo acompanhada por mim.

#Então maninha a gente se vê depois. # disse para Rin que sorriu.

#Ja ne. # Rin disse antes de fechar a porta.

**S2 ****S2****S2**** ---- S2 ****S2****S2**

Arregalei os olhos vendo o que tinha ali entrei com cuidado para não pisar nas pétalas que havia no chão todas de Sakuras estavam espalhadas por todo o quarto e na cama havia uma caixa retangular branca parecia ser de uma loja e me aproximando mais vi que era de uma loja mesmo e uma loja a qual eu costumava freqüentar, me aproximei mais e vi outro envelope e este tinha a numeração 3 o abri e vi o que havia nele.

_"Bom já é obvio o que é para fazer, mais antes quero de tire algo da água."_

Franzi o senho e então olhei para a outra porta que havia no quarto e a abri vendo a banheira cheia e assim como o quarto tinha pétalas dentro coloquei a mão dentro sem me importar em ficar molhada e comecei a vasculhar esta encontrando alguma coisa nesta e tirei um plástico e dentro dele pude ver uma caixa negra de veludo e mais um envelope, voltei para o quarto e tirei o plástico botando a caixa em cima da cama e peguei o quarto envelope.

_"Quero que se arrume e me encontre no local considerado especial para nos."_

Sorri levemente e voltei para o meu AP. vou fazer o joguinho dele, peguei algo que queria sentindo que Sango e Miroku estiveram ali e Rin estava no quarto provavelmente dormindo de novo e voltei no AP. do Inu onde tomei banho e vesti minha lingerie e voltei para o quarto abrindo a caixa e encontrando um vestido negro o vesti e vi que ele era de costas nua e em seu decote grande era trançado em dourado assim como um pequeno pedaço era trançado nas costas e suas alças finas eram do mesmo modo e amarravam no pescoço, o cumprimento do vestido, bom ele não chegava a metade de minhas coxas, na mesma caixa em uma dos cantos havia um par de sandália que era de salto fino e era preta com detalhes dourados, abri a caixa negra de veludo e me encantei com um conjunto de colar, pulseira e brinco prateados, o colar era colado ao pescoço e como pingente tinha asas abertas, a pulseira era um bracelete de um centímetro com um coração em relevo escrito" Kagome e Inuyasha" bem pequeno, os brincos eram vários corações trançados os coloquei e prendi meus cabelos em um coque frouxo, não sabia o que o Inu havia preparado então usei uma leve maquiagem azul claro na sombra, lápis de olho e um gloss rosa claro.

#Certo agora vamos ao lugar que consideramos especial. # sussurrei para mim mesma e pensei bom existem muitos lugares que considero especial, mais... oh claro aquele lugar, sai do AP. e peguei meu carro e fui.

**S2 ****S2****S2**** ---- S2 ****S2****S2**

Narrado por Rin

Ai eu me sinto tão enjoada agora e também tenho tanto sono quase não consigo me manter acordada, será que é por causa da briga com Sesshoumaru, pode ser nossa quando não sinto fome meu estomago parece rodar e tudo que eu comi quer ir para fora, acho que vou voltar a dormi tudo isso não esta me fazendo nada bem aiai por que isso tinha que acontecer, me deitei e logo senti meus olhos pesarem e logo dormi e por incrível que pareça meu sono foi calmo e bem tranqüilo eu realmente to cansada.

**S2 ****S2****S2**** ---- S2 ****S2****S2**

Narrado por Sesshoumaru

Sabe agora que pude presta atenção em tudo que houve senti algo diferente em Rin e isso no momento esta me deixando preocupado, olhei para cima vendo Miroku entrar na sala.

#Esta bem tarde para resolver coisas. # Miroku disse se sentando de frente para mim e ao logo soube que ele sabia da briga que tive com Rin.

#Eu pretendo me desculpar Miroku. # disse logo vendo ele concorda com um pequeno sorriso.

#Entendo, mais então o que vc quer que eu faça? # perguntou mais animado.

#Bom tem uma papelada aqui pra assinar e tem que passar por pelo menos dois de nos todos então como Inuyasha e Kagome estão ocupados e acho que Rin não quer me encontrar agora. # disse a ultima parte maio baixo.

#Não se preocupe Rin vai te perdoa afinal ela te ama. # Miroku me apoiou e sabe posso ter passado muito tempo desprezando os humanos, mais ter conhecido a família Higurashi foi como abrir uma parte que eu havia trancado.

#Eu espero. # sussurrei. # Mais agora vamos ao trabalho por que se não seus planos não vão poder ser feitos. # disse entregando alguns papéis para ele que concordou e começou a olhá-lo e logo eu fiz o mesmo.

**S2 ****S2****S2**** ---- S2 ****S2****S2**

Bom há essa hora ela já deve esta vindo e eu estou nervoso aqui olhando para um objeto em minhas mãos, meu corpo estremeceu ao ouvir o carro se aproximar.

#É agora. # sussurrei colocando o objeto no bolso da calça, bom estou com uma calça jeans e uma camisa social branca e por cima um terno aberto a vi descendo do carro e meu corpo esquentou, bom mudando de assunto sabem qual é o lugar especial da gente? É um castelo abandonado a beira mar ele é de porte médio e ainda é completamente mobiliado e aqui é especial por que a mais de um ano eu e Kagome tivemos uma briga o por algum motivo que eu ate hoje não sei nos encontramos nesse lugar e aqui eu dei um pequeno presente que ela sempre usa é uma pulseira que ela usa no tornozelo e seu pingente é uma rosa de ouro com um pequeno diamante no meio.

#Que bom que eu acertei. # ouvi a voz dela e me virei vendo-a encostada na porta.

#Oh ficaria magoado se vc errasse. # disse e comecei a anda em direção a ela. # Vc esta linda sabia? # disse já a sua frente.

#Bom hoje descobri que meu namorado tem bom gosto. # ela disse dando uma volta e eu aproveitei para admira-la mais de perto.

#Claro que tenho bom gosto eu namoro com vc. # disse enlaçando sua cintura e puxando-a para mais perto.

#Hum então tenho que dizer que vc esta muito bonito também. # ela disse enlaçando meu pescoço. # Tenho que dizer que amei o jogo. # ela sussurrou esperando que eu a beijasse o que me fez sorrir levemente.

#Sabia que iria gosta. # sussurrei perto de seu rosto a vendo entreabrir os lábios. # Mais e então ainda esta irritada? # sussurrei novamente só que em seu ouvido.

#Vc tinha que lembrar? # ela disse se afastando e se aproximando da mesa com luz de velas e se sentando olhando para a varanda que havia ali. # Esse lugar é tão lindo tanto faz a noite ou de dia é um lugar especial e eu não sei por que me traz tranqüilidade, uma sensação de paz. # ela disse antes de suspirar, eu me sentei a frente dela pegando suas mãos por cima da mesa as acariciando.

#Sinto algo assim quando estou aqui. # ela sorriu e se levantou sentando-se em meu colo e acariciando minha face. #Mais sinto algo muito mais forte quando estou com vc. # sussurrei antes de sentir os lábios dela sobre o meu em uma leve caricia.

#Sinto o mesmo. # ela disse sobre meus lábios e logo em seguida puxei sua nuca a beijando de verdade.

#Vc moraria aqui? # perguntei após o beijo.

#Talvez, mais aqui seria um belo local para um casamento. # ela comentou desinteressada olhando em volta, ela sempre tem boas idéias.

#E então que tal jantarmos? # perguntei após um tempo de silencio.

#Hai. # ela disse e voltou para a outra cadeira.

**S2 ****S2****S2**** ---- S2 ****S2****S2**

A comida estava maravilhosa, pra falar a verdade estava tudo perfeito, o Inu sempre foi amável quer dizer quando não tem os típicos ataques dele o que só serve pra da mais um charme e por falar em charme num é que ele após o jantar bom não preciso dizer né estou aqui na varanda de um dos quartos enrolada em um lençol já podia ver o céu meu alaranjado anunciando que logo amanheceria.

#A cama ta tão fria. # ouvi e me virei dando um passo para trás e me encostando-se à grade, pois Inuyasha estava bem atrás de mim. # Mais antes da noite acabar eu gostaria de lhe pedir uma ultima coisa. # eu o olhei e o vi serio o que me fez ficar assim também.

#Pode pedir. # disse e senti minha respiração acelerar quando ele se ajoelhou a minha frente pegando minha mão. #Inu... # eu comecei.

#Shhii. # ele pediu calmamente e seu rosto era bem serena. # Eu já esperei muito por isso. # ele disse e eu me calei esperando o próximo passo dele, que beijou minha mão. #Kagome Higurashi vc aceita se casar comigo? # ele pediu e senti meus joelhos ficarem bambos o que me fez me ajoelhar na sua frente. #Então Ká acho que eu mereço uma resposta. # ele disse após algum tempo de silencio da minha parte, eu respirei fundo sentindo meus olhos lacrimejarem.

#Sim.#

**S2 ****S2****S2**** ---- S2 ****S2****S2**

Ela sussurrou um leve sim enquanto via lagrimas se formar em seus olhos e a puxei para um abraço apertado sendo correspondido por ela.

#Eu aceito Inuyasha Taisho. # ela disse um pouco mais alto e eu a encarei vendo o belo sorriso dela e lhe mostrando a caixa pequena azul aveludada e a abri revelando um anel prateado com brilhantes e coloquei no dedo dela dando um beijo neste antes de lhe beijar os lábios dela antes de pegá-la no colo e levá-la de volta para cama.

**S2 ****S2****S2**** ---- S2 ****S2****S2**

Narrado por Miroku

Amanhã vai ser o niver de nos três e já tenho tudo pronto os presentes e convidados, sabe a onde vai ser? No templo e vai ser uma coisa com os amigos mais íntimos e parentes claro e sabe da melhor, vai ter um tema mais isso é surpresa ok? No momento estou na empresa e todos já sabem do noivado da minha maninha e as meninas arrumaram uma festa de despedida para K-chan o que Inuyasha não recebeu bem humorado, mais retrucou que se ela tivesse, ele também teria e isso não abalou em nada minha irmã que disse que se descobrisse alguma coisa de errado no dia seguinte a festa ela seria viúva antes mesmo de casar haha foi um discussão engraçada e boba o que eles também acharam já que no fim começaram a rir.

Rin esta enfurnada no AP. da minha mana mais prometeu comparecer a festa amanha e para confirma isso K-chan vai vir com ela por que se Rin não vim Sesshoumaru não poderá fazer nada e nos todos estamos apoiando ele.

#Pensando na festa? # olhei para cima e dei de cara com minha mana.

#Também. # respondi sorrindo.

#Estava pensando também no presente do Sesshy. # ela afirmou e eu sorri abertamente na verdade gargalhei ela era uma ótima adivinha na verdade era a melhor entre nos três.

#Humrum estava pensando isso também. # mais espera ai onde esta Sango? Era o turno dela agora.

#Nos trocamos plantão maninho se lembra ela esteve aqui no turno da manhã e precisava da noite para comprar a roupa que usara amanhã. # ela me esclareceu e eu me surpreendi, agora ela lia mente também?

#Como vc...? # comecei sendo cortado por ela.

#Sua cara é obvia Miroku e eu posso ser bruxa mais ainda não cheguei a esse ponto. # ela disse sorrindo e colocando um amontoado de papéis sobre a mesa. #São para vc ler e assinar. # ela disse levemente.

#Tudo isso? # perguntei exasperado com varias gotas.

#Iie a maioria ai é leitura, mais aqui esta o resumo separado por tema. # ela disse me entregando o que parecia ser cinco folhas.

#Arigatou. #agradeci suspirando aliviado quase caindo da cadeira de tão relaxado.

#Não agradeça e faça logo isso por que não pude diminuir os espaços que vc tem que assinar. # ela disse sorrindo o que me fez desabar no chão em imaginar minha mão dolorida ao fim do dia. # Lembre-se que vamos sair todos mais cedo para descansar. # ela me lembrou antes de sair, estralei os dedos e recomecei a trabalhar.

**S2 ****S2****S2**** ---- S2 ****S2****S2**

Narrado por Sango

Dei uma volta pelos shoppings da cidade a procura do que vou vesti amanhã e eu e as meninas inclusive a Rin combinamos de faze uma surpresa para os garotos huhu vai ser interessante se não engraçado mamãe Higurashi como todos nos chamamos esta nos ajudando em tudo vou amar essa festa e eles também.

**S2 ****S2****S2**** ---- S2 ****S2****S2**

**S2 ****S2****S2**** ---- S2 ****S2****S2**

Nada a dizer a não ser para quem estiver lendo um bem adiantando

_**FELIZ NATAL**_

_**E UM PRÓSPERO ANO NOVO**_

_**QUE ESSE ANO QUE VEM AI SEJA O MELHOR PARA **_

_**TODOS **__**VCS**____****_

KISSUS

**Tat-chan**

**Ja****ne**


	6. Festa, casamento e o final

**Agome****chan**_Oie__consegui__ fazer o final espero que tenha ficado legal, foi bom conversa com vc de novo viu? Até outra hora, valeu pelos votos lhe desejo o mesmo tudo de bom, __kissus__ ate mais._

_Boa leitura._

**S2 ****S2****S2**** ---- S2 ****S2****S2**

Havia chegado o dia da festa e eu e as meninas proibimos os meninos de vir aqui no meu AP. bom Sango mencionou que iremos fazer uma surpresa certo, bom vai ser surpresa mesmo por que eu não vou contar, arrumamos tudo cabelo, maquiagem e tudo mais a festa começou as 19: 00 horas e já são 20: 30 é realmente a gente demorou mais foi por uma boa questão colocamos um sobre tudo e saímos, a noite fria nos ajudou bastante fomos cada uma em nossos próprios carros para o templo, logo estaremos lá.

**S2 ****S2****S2**** ---- S2 ****S2****S2**

Já estava ficando preocupado quando senti levemente o cheiro das três se aproximando, a festa estava bem animada e todos estavam fantasiados, Miroku veio fantasiado de monge uma fantasia bem interessante já que ele é bem pervertido as vestes dele era azul e roxa, Sesshoumaru veio de guerreiro da era feudal uma veste branca, eu usava uma roupa de um príncipe com direito a capa e tudo, via as meninas entrando de sobre tudo podendo somente ver os cabelos e a maquiagem, Sango tinha os cabelos presos em um coque firme e a maquiagem forte nos olhos, o lápis negro puxava um pouco mais alem dos olhos e sombra também era de um tom escuro e o brilho era vermelho, Rin tinha uma maquiagem mais leve de azul como sombra clara e um brilho rosa claro dando um ar inocente, mais ao mesmo tempo sensual eu podia ver que ela tinha gliter na face e estava concentrado na parte dos olhos e seus cabelos estavam presos em Maria Chiquinha, bom minha Kagome eu uma pessoa nem um pouco possessiva, ela usava uma sombra dourada nos olhos e o lápis de olho fazia o mesmo que o de Sango só que menos e os cabelos dela estavam completamente alisados e sabe outra coisa que me chamou a atenção ela tava descalço.

#Oi amor. # estava tão entretido a observando que nem vira que ela já estava na minha frente.

#Hum será que posso borra esse brilho dourado? # perguntei zombeteiro a puxando pela cintura.

#Bom vc pode me beijar esse brilho não borra. # ela deu uma piscadela sorrindo e eu lhe tomei os lábios em um beijo simples.

#Vc esta atrasada. # disse levemente.

#Eu sei, mais não foi tanto assim. # ela disse e antes que eu dissesse mais alguma coisa ela já havia se perdido em meio aos convidados recebendo os cumprimentos desses.

#Elas estão aprontando alguma coisa. # Sesshoumaru disse ao meu lado vendo as três juntas conversando e rindo, eu concordei levemente colocando minha mascara prateada, logo Miroku se juntou a nos dois e conversávamos sobre qualquer coisa sempre olhando para as meninas essa festa promete, perdemos elas de vista por um momento e quando olhamos novamente elas haviam sumido.

**S2 ****S2****S2**** ---- S2 ****S2****S2**

Subimos para meu quarto e lá terminamos de colocar nossas fantasias que na realidade só faltava as mascaras e a colocamos logo e descemos vendo os rapazes nos procurar caminhas eu e Sango claro já que Rin ainda estava brigada com Sesshoumaru nos aproximamos lentamente.

#O que vcs estão procurando? # eu e Sango perguntamos ao mesmo tempo vendo eles darem um pulo com o susto que levaram.

**S2 ****S2****S2**** ---- S2 ****S2****S2**

Narrado por Sesshoumaru

Vi os meninos levarem um susto e olhei encontrando Kagome e Sango, Kagome usava uma roupa de feiticeira (pra quem viu o filme escorpião rei é uma daquele estilo.) marrom e era presa por linhas da mesma cor, bom não sei descrever ele muito bem, mais poderia dizer que ele cobre o suficiente para que Inuyasha perca a cabeça no meio da festa, Sango usava uma fantasia de mulher-gato estilo ao ultimo filme lançado (novamente quem assistiu sabe.) procurei em meio à multidão e vi Rin escorada no batente da porta olhando para os dois casais onde Inuyasha brigava e Miroku apanhava, ela ria levemente a fantasia dela era de colegial, mais bem sensual e travessa, fui me aproximando dela lentamente.

**S2 ****S2****S2**** ---- S2 ****S2****S2**

Narrado por Rin

Olhava meus amigos sorrindo da cena ate que notei que estava sendo observada olhei em volta ate dar de cara com olhos dourados já bem próximo de mim, perto o suficiente para me impedir de fugir é claro, minha respiração ficou mais acelerada e logo ele estava na minha frente.

#Preciso falar com vc. # ele disse me oferecendo a mão enquanto tocava uma música lenta eu relutante aceitei e fomos para o meio da pista que havia ali, ele juntou nossos corpos e senti meu corpo amolecer enquanto ele me guiava.

#Disse que queria conversa. # disse nervosa com nossa proximidade.

#Eu queria lhe pedir desculpas, eu estava... estava... # ele começou a falar e me pareceu... nervoso? Eu o olhei nos olhos e ele parou de dançar tirando algo do bolso, mais eu não pude ver.

#Vc estava? # perguntei me afastando um pouco dele esperando que continuasse.

#Estava estressado com algo que estava planejando fazer hoje e acabei falando e fazendo mais do que devia, mais agora eu ainda não sei se vc me perdoou mais eu queria lhe pedir algo. # acho que se antes eu respirava rápido demais agora minha respiração parecia nem existir.

#Hai? # eu disse levemente enquanto ele pegava minha mão.

#Rin Higurashi vc aceita se casar comigo? # ai meu Deus.

**S2 ****S2****S2**** ---- S2 ****S2****S2**

#AAHHHHHHH. # ouvi e parei minha discussão com Kagome olhando na direção do grito vendo Sesshoumaru segurando uma mão de Rin enquanto com a outra ela tampava a boca que ainda estava aberta.

#Ele pediu. # eu e Kagome dissemos juntos e nos olhamos novamente.

#Nunca mais faço uma surpresa para vc. # ela disse voltando a cruzar os braços.

#Bom faça esse tipo de surpresa quando estivermos entre quatro paredes e isso me fará mais feliz. # disse também cruzando os braços, ela me olhou e olhou em volta como se verificasse algo então voltou a olhar para mim com um sorriso travesso.

#Eu posso resolver isso. # ela disse antes de pegar minha mão e me puxar escada acima.

**S2 ****S2****S2**** ---- S2 ****S2****S2**

Narrado por Sango

Parei de bater em Miroku para olhar para na direção que todos olhavam e vi Sesshoumaru pedindo a mão de Rin em casamento, é todos estão se casando menos eu, olhei para Miroku que estava no chão se levantando das pancadas que eu havia dado nele me senti estranha, é uma sensação que era como se eu duvidasse do amor de Miroku e isso fez um arrepio passar pelo meu corpo me afastei e sai dali ouvido Miroku me chamar, mais eu queria ficar sozinha eu precisava pensar, por um momento duvidei de tudo que havia criado com o homem que sempre disse amar, Deus será que... que? Por que eu estou tão confusa sobre meus sentimentos agora?

**S2 ****S2****S2**** ---- S2 ****S2****S2**

Sabe já se passara uma semana desde a festa do meu niver e a noite foi bem animada tirando pela parte de que Sango apareceu no outro dia chorando nos meus braços dizendo sobre sua confusão, conversei com Inuyasha e ele disse que meu irmão era um idiota por deixar passar o tempo de pedi-lo em casamento, me mexi de forma desconfortável e senti algo apertar minha cintura.

#No que esta pensando para ficar tão tensa? # ouvi Inuyasha sussurra e fiquei de frente para ele.

#Gomen não queria te acorda. # disse sorrindo acariciando levemente o peito dele.

#Não me acordou, mais me diga o que houve? # ele pediu novamente acaricia meu cabelo, eu fechei os olhos sorrindo.

#Nada demais. # disse levemente me aconchegando a ele.

#É sobre Miroku e Sango né? # ele disse o que me fez sorrir.

#Isso me preocupa um pouco. # disse voltando a olhar para ele.

#Acha que Sango vai obrigar seu irmão a pedi-la em casamento? # ele me perguntou e eu neguei com a cabeça.

#Não acho que ela vai fazer isso, mais ele precisa tirar as duvidas dela. # respondi suspirando.

#Hai, mais que tal voltarmos a dormi? Ainda ta cedo e a gente tem que trabalha daqui a pouco. # ele disse antes de me puxar para mais perto de si.

#Concordo. # disse voltando a fechar os olhos.

**S2 ****S2****S2**** ---- S2 ****S2****S2**

Narrado por Miroku

Sango estava estranha depois da festa e eu fui falar com Inuyasha e ele foi bem gentil ao gritar um VC É UM GRANDE IDIOTA QUE NÃO SABE DEMONSTRAR SEUS SENTIMENTOS, bom na hora eu fiquei ate irritado, mais depois eu pensei melhor e vi que ele tava certo a única vez que realmente dei uma demonstração de meu amor para Sango foi quando a pedi em namoro onde eu fiz um jantar particular para gente em que eu paguei para deixá-lo vazio só para nos e sabe eu pensei em uma coisa e no momento eu a estou fazendo.

**S2 ****S2****S2**** ---- S2 ****S2****S2**

Narrado por Sango

Miroku me chamou no mesmo restaurante em que me pediu em namoro, entrei neste e o vi vazio tirando pela mesa e pela pessoa nesta caminhei lentamente sentindo o nervosismo se apodera de mim, Miroku se levantou e ajeitou a cadeira para mim e logo voltou a se sentar também me olhando fixamente nos olhos.

#Sango eu acho que aquela festa serviu para me mostrar algumas coisas. # ele começou levemente mais parou quando nos serviram voltando só a me observar.

#Olha Miroku eu não acho que tudo isso seja necessário. # disse a ele calmamente.

#Não precisa sim, olha Sango eu... faz muito tempo que eu venho pensado nisso e eu não sabia como falar ou fazer. # ele disse e juro que ele parecia embaraçado com tudo aquilo o que me fez sorrir levemente, não era todo dia que se via Miroku daquele jeito.

#Miroku o que vc esta querendo? # perguntei levemente, ele que ate então olhava para baixo olhou para mim e sorriu pegando minha mão por cima da mesa.

#Eu sei que foi aqui que eu lhe pedi em namoro em uma noite como essa e por isso considero aqui um lugar especial para nos e é neste lugar que eu... bom eu... # ele começou e se levantou ainda segurando minha mão e se ajoelhou na minha frente. #... Sango... ah... vc aceita se casar comigo? # ele perguntou prendendo a respiração.

#Miroku se vc ta fazendo tudo isso por causa do que hou... # não terminei a frase quando ele acariciou minha face.

#Acho que vc não ouviu a parte em que eu disse faz muito tempo. # ele disse sorrindo o que me fez rir também.

#Hai, então eu aceito. # disse me jogando nos braços dele.

**S2 ****S2****S2**** ---- S2 ****S2****S2**

#AHHH serio? # ouvi o grito e pulei assustado caindo da cama, me levantei e andei sonolento ate a sala encontrando uma saltitante Kagome que pareceu não notar minha presença então me sentei no sofá esperando a conversa acabar, após algum tempo a conversa acabou e Kagome continuava sorrindo.

#O que houve? #

#AHHHH. # ela gritou de nova e minhas orelhas se encolheram.

#Droga mulher não grite. # disse acariciando minhas orelhas.

#Ai gomen é que vc me assustou. # ela disse sentando em meu colo e acariciando minhas orelhas por si mesma me fazendo relaxar.

#Por que vc estava gritando tanto? # perguntei calmo.

#Miroku pediu Sango em casamento. # ela disse sem mostra interesse.

#Hum já esta na hora. # disse como ela, aquela caricia estava tão boa.

#Inu a gente tem que resolver algumas coisas do nosso casamento. # ela disse calmamente.

#Eu já marquei a data, já sei onde vou fazer e já encomendei meu traje. # eu disse de olhos fechados ela ficou calada o que me fez abrir os olhos e vendo que ela estava pensativa. # Algo errado? # perguntei ainda calmo já que ela ainda continuava mexendo em minhas orelhas.

#Iie é só que vc me parece bem entusiasmado. # ela comentou.

#E vc não esta? # a perguntei vendo-a sorrir.

#Claro que estou vou me casar com o homem que eu amo. # ela respondeu largando minhas orelhas e abraçando meu pescoço.

#Também te amo. # disse sorrindo antes de beijá-la.

**S2 ****S2****S2**** ---- S2 ****S2****S2**

Aiaiai eu estou tão nervosa hoje é o meu casamento e eu não sei o que Inuyasha insiste em deixar o local de casamento em segredo, droga aquele hanyou adora me deixar aflita meu vestido era tomara que caia e era leve sem muitos babados ou coisas assim, sempre imaginei que me casaria com um vestido assim nunca me imaginei como uma princesa entrando na igreja, Sango e Rin seriam nossas madrinhas Rin a minha e Sango a de Inuyasha acho que não preciso dizer quem são os padrinhos ela vão me acompanhar e no momento estou vendada dentro de uma limusine sendo levada para algum lugar junto das madrinhas, o carro parou e elas me ajudaram a descer e tiraram minha venda logo que identifiquei o local sorri largamente, Inuyasha soubera escolher bem o lugar, o velho castelo.

**S2 ****S2****S2**** ---- S2 ****S2****S2**

# Eu os declaro marido e mulher. # o padre disse e finalmente eu poderia me considerar um homem casado, nossos lábios se juntaram no mesmo momento em que a luz do sol acabava de se esconder e para minha surpresa minha esposa brilhou o que fez com que nos afastasse.

#O que esta havendo? # me perguntei e senti uma mão sobre meu ombro.

#Não se preocupe querido ela esta bem. # a Sra. Higurashi disse ao meu lado.

_"Há algum tempo atrás uma maldição foi lançada sem dicas de como quebrá-la, mais hoje esta deveria ser quebrada mais seu coração pertence a um hanyou e assim vc continuara."_ A voz foi ouvida por Kagome e Inuyasha e logo em seguida a luz que envolvia Kagome desapareceu.

#Vc se arrepende? # perguntei quando estava em sua frente, ela simplesmente sorriu antes de me abraçar.

#Eu acho que já conversamos sobre isso. # ela sussurrou me dando um leve beijo nos lábios.

# Vamos à festa. # a Sra. Higurashi disse saindo da igreja acompanhada pelos meus pais.

**S2 ****S2****S2**** ---- S2 ****S2****S2**

**Inuyasha:**

Minha história foi encontrar uma menina com quem eu implicava e descobri que eu a amava e que sempre vou amá-la, me casei com ela e hoje em dia venho constituindo minha família.

**Kagome:**

Encontrei um idiota...

**Inuyasha:**

Hei eu to ouvindo ta.

**Kagome:**

...Isso não muda nada, me vi apaixonada e amarrada a ele que com o casamento quebrou minha maldição, se bem que não mudou nada, ah uma coisa que o Inu não disse é que eu estou grávida e de gêmeos e é um casal, por mim já teria escolhido os nomes mais o Inu ta dando uma de lerdo.

**Inuyasha:**

Também te amo.

**Kagome:**

Ah eu sei.

**Inuyasha:**

Oo

**Sesshoumaru:**

Aff Inuyasha eu concordo com ela...

**Inuyasha:**

Vcs querem sair do meu pé.

**Kagome:**

Calma amo vc sabe que é brincadeira (bjs.)

**Miroku:**

Da pra para com isso, vão para um quarto.

**Sango:**

Aiai minha história foi me apaixonar por um cara hentai, espero que meus filhos não sejam assim...

**Miroku:**

Nossa amo eu nem sou mais pervertido...

PAFT

**Sango:**

ENTÃO PARA DE PASSAR A MÃO EM MIM.

**Rin:**

Eu me apaixonei por um youkai frio...

**Inuyasha:**

Isso não é novidade.

**Sesshoumaru:**

É melhor ficar calado viu.

**Inuyasha:**

Ou vc vai fazer o que?

**Kagome/Rin:**

PAREM OS DOIS.

**Inuyasha/Sesshoumaru:**

Ta certo.

**Kagome:**

Continua maninha.

**Rin:**

Mais ele é uma boa pessoa, hoje em dia já nos casamos e já temos dois filhos é por causa da família da gente que é assim né? Vem no sangue.

**Sesshoumaru:**

São crianças travessas e bruxos também, apesar de não fazer idéia de nada já quebraram metade dos vasos da gente.

**Kagome:**

A gente não era assim.

**Miroku:**

Também não éramos hanyous.

**Rin:**

Verdade.

**Inuyasha:**

Nossos filhos vão ser assim?

**Kagome:**

Não sei.

**Sesshoumaru:**

Nossa pelo que eu me lembre só viemos aqui para nos despedir não fazer um discurso.

**Inuyasha:**

Tenho que concorda com ele.

**Kagome/Rin:**

Aff... Nisso eles concordam.

**Sango:**

Vamos logo acabar com isso.

**Miroku:**

Calma amorzinho eu prometo que eu não faço de novo.

**Sango:**

Vc sempre promete.

**Inuyasha/Kagome/Rin/Sesshoumaru:**

Lá vamos nos de novo.

**Sango:**

Não vamos a lugar nenhum.

**Miroku:**

Então eu to perdoado?

**Sango:**

Dessa vez passa.

**Miroku:**

Ufa

**Sango:**

Eu espero realmente que isso não se repita.

**Inuyasha/Kagome/Rin/Sesshoumaru:**

Acabou?

**Sango/Miroku:**

Humrum.

**Todos:**

Nossas histórias caminham lado a lado e ao mesmo tempo vivemos com nossas diferenças, somos amigos e temos nossos amores e agora famílias começando a serem feitas, entre brigas e declarações nossas vidas se dividem. Estamos aqui para nos despedir.

5, 4, 3 , 2 ,1

XAU

QUEM SABE A GENTE NÃO SE VE POR AI.

**S2 ****S2****S2**** ---- S2 ****S2****S2**

**S2 ****S2****S2**** ---- S2 ****S2****S2**

Oi galera mais uma fic terminada espero que tenham gostado apesar do fim meio tosco que não nego surgiu do nada.

Kissus

Ja ne


End file.
